


Revlis Leaves The D&D World And Fucks Vent: A Tale of Steel and Silence

by Vent_Alvent



Category: Death and Debts, Silvervale - Fandom, Steel and Silence, VShojo, Verum
Genre: Biting, Cowgirl Position, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Happy Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Large Breasts, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vent_Alvent/pseuds/Vent_Alvent
Summary: Revlis finds herself transported from Verum and arrives in the magic-less world of Earth, where she is but a creation of the VTuber Silvervale. She proceeds to make do (and do the do) with Vent, one of Silvervale's fans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Revlis Leaves The D&D World And Fucks Vent: A Tale of Steel and Silence

The Lord of Blades lived in a reclusive cavern on the coast. Only the most loyal of his worshipers or the most foolish of would-be dragon slayers ever dared venture into his cavern, filled as it was with treasure beyond imagination.

Unbeknownst to many, the Lord of Blades did not live alone. His cave also housed a group of followers—famously, a troop of infamous, thirsty hell-raisers who would tend to the wounds of ancients as quickly as they would tear the nipples off of bandits. Their group had no name. They would vanish as quickly and tempestuously as they would arrive, leaving confusion and hastily-scrawled compliments in their wake.

And today, they were bored.

And when The Thirsty Ones got bored, they made their own fun.

Today, the “fun” came in the form of fawning over what the girls had come to know as “the pussy pond”, a suspiciously yonic hole in the ground that lay in a corner of the Lord of Blade's cavern. To even the Lord's surprise, the girls could milk hours of entertainment by just standing around and trading naughty quips at each other. Was it their boredom that led to such acts of creativity? Or was it simply in their carnally-starved nature? No one knew.

As Terryn sat on the rim of the hole, she swung her naked legs rhythmically. Her pants had long since been tossed somewhere in the cave, leaving her naked from the waist down. “Hey, did we ever find out what was at the bottom of this thing?” she asked.

“That was one of the first things we tried when we first came here,  _mon ami,”_ Madeline answered. She was bunched up on her haunches next to Terryn, idly tapping on the rim of the hole. “We threw Umi in, and Revlis had to fish her out.”

Revlis's pointed ears perked as she heard her name. She sat imperiously at the tip of the hole, near a curious little rock. Umi's dozing head rested in her lap. “Can we not do that again?” she asked. “I can fly, but I'd rather Umi not get thrown around like a rag doll.

She was met by a scoff as Vaeri crossed her scaled arms. “Mmyes, we wouldn't want anyone getting  _kicked off ledges, nyow_ would we?”

Revlis made a show of toying with a strand of hair next to her ear and gazed off towards the ceiling. “Why, Vaeri, I haven't the faintest clue of what you're talking about...”

Terryn giggled sleepily. “ _Yeeeaah_ , I remember! It was in the sewers and you kicked Vaeri into the poop water! And then we met the trash monster and he spooged on my face and made me wanna forni-kill things. That was fun.”

“Yes, and then you had  _Zara_ pick me up and throw me in later,” Revlis sniffed. “Only that time, it summoned a sewer gator and we barely managed to avoid it!”

“What about that time you interrupted me while I was making love?” Madeline asked. “You never made up for that, Revvy.”

“It was an  _emergency_ !” Revlis yelled. “I couldn't  _possibly_ have known I was cock-blocking you!”

“Revlis, I know you had a bad time once with that guy,” Terryn slurred, “but it's not nice to go around ruining everyone else's chances just because you had a bad lay.”

Revlis gasped as she gently cradled Umi's head. “I do  _not—_ that's--I'll have you know, I am  _not_ jealous of any of you!”

“Revlis,” Terryn smirked, “the first step in dealing with a problem is  _admitting_ you have a problem! And it's okay. We all have dry spells sometimes.”

“I am  _not_ in the middle of a dry spell!” Revlis yelled.

“Really? Because it looks to me like the most action  _you've_ had lately was spitting on that disgusting rat and suffocating Big Hoot,” Vaeri smirked.

“ _He asked for it! He said he'd pay us!_ ”

“Hey! Hey, Revlis!” Terryn giggled. “Maybe there's a  _guy_ at the bottom of this hole and he'll give you the night of your life!”

“Oh, that sounds  _lovely_ , Terryn!” Revlis said. Her face erupted into a sardonic grin as she glared at the changeling. “Why not jump in and say hello?”

“Naw, I'm still good from that wet dream Babylon gave me,” Terryn said. “I think I gave myself rug burn. I mean, no, you go, you need it more than we do!”

Revlis was about to answer when she felt a great pair of hands grab her by the shoulders and hoist her up. Umi was rolled onto her side as Revlis's legs left the ground and the tiefling found herself being lifted by the oni, Zara.

“Where do you girls want me to put this?” she asked.

“Zara,” Revlis hissed, “I swear, if you throw me into that hole, I'll--!”

“ _Throw her in! Throw her in!_ ” Terryn cheered. Vaeri wheezed like a tea kettle as the oni hefted Revlis over her shoulder and stepped up to the hole.

“You all--! I can just  _fly out_ this time, you know that don't you?” Revlis shrieked. She kicked her legs helplessly against Zara's hefty figure.

“ _Throw her in! Throw her in!_ ”

Revlis felt Zara's massive arms snake around her as the oni prepared to toss her. “Try not to land on your boobs, Revlis,” she grunted.

“ _Land on your coochie, goddammit!_ ” Terryn offered.

Before Revlis could answer she felt rushing air and looked up to see the faces of her companions bordering the rim to the hole, growing ever more distant. Clicking her tongue, Revlis spread her wings...

...and felt the air in the hole begin to suck her down.

“Wait— _what_ ?”

Quickly, Revlis righted herself and beat down upon the force drawing her deeper. Her wings flapped harder than they ever had before as she clawed up at the cliff above her. But her hands only seized air, and her wings eventually lost out against whatever was dragging her in. Surrendering to gravity, Revlis wrapped her wings around her and prepared to hit water.

Instead, she hit a pile of pillows...

\---

  
Vent was happy and having a nice day.

While he went out walking, he found a bush where he photographed a few bees hovering around flowers. On his way back, he had gotten a gyro. And once he got back, his favorite fleece blanket was sure to be done from its drying cycle.

Sure, it had been a good two weeks since his favorite streamers had broadcast anything. He and the other Diamonds were concerned, but also gave their favorite figureheads the space they needed to handle their matters. Besides: the best thing to come home to was the sight of your friends doing well, with arms wide open. There was nothing to it but for Vent to keep his head up and keep doing his best.

As he unlocked the front door, Vent sighed. “Doing his best” also meant not spending the entire day on his computer again. He could write, yes, or catch up on the anime he had to review. But the stack of comics he hadn't read was getting taller every week, and the unread books in his drawer started weighing on his mind like millstones.

“Alright,” he said to himself. “So. Blanket first. Then comics. Maybe video games later. We don't need to turn the PC on for anything. Yeah. That's a plan.”

Feeling good with his idea, Vent fished his bedroom keys and unlocked his door.

His body reacted to the sight of a red and green figure crouched on his bed before his brain could register what it was. Vent shouted, slammed the door shut again, and clutched at his racing heart as he heard the sounds of a body moving around on the other side of the door.

Vent struggled to find words as he was rooted to the spot.  _Whatever_ was in his bedroom was decidedly  _not_ something he had left there when he had gone out earlier that day. Distantly, Vent found himself puzzling over what he was scared over most: the red-and-green thing being a monster that could eviscerate him, or that a red-and-green had been placed in his room without his permission.

As his brain struggled to regain control over his body, Vent jumped into the air and shouted again as a knocking sound came from the door. “Excuse me, that is  _very_ rude of you! I have been stuck in this room for an  _hour_ , and you have the nerve to  _scream_ at me when you walk in! What's the big idea?”

“I!” Vent gasped. “I. I promise you, there's nothing valuable in that room! So if you just climb out the window and don't come back, I promise I won't call the cops and we can put this behind us.”

“I am  _not_ climbing out the window like some common thief!” the voice answered. “For all I know,  _you_ trapped me here and now I'm stuck in this tiny room! I swear on my master Babylon's name, if you don't let me out you'll be sorry!”

Vent paused. “Wait, 'Babylon'?” he muttered to himself. “Master...?” He scratched at his forehead as he tried to organize his thoughts, then gently knocked on the door.

“Okay, stupid question,” Vent called, “But. Um. Oh, crap, I can't believe I'm asking this... I'm gonna assume you keep a lot of stuff in your shirt.”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” the voice answered.

“You keep gold in there?”

“Who doesn't?”

“Then you also have the bag of nipples, right?”

“... How do you know about that?”

“You also have a Bloodseed. A guy in the sewers named Sad Derick told you that if you plant it in a noble's body and feed it blood, it'll grow a fruit that gives you eternal youth.”

Vent paused. There were no sounds from the other side of the door.

“I'm on the money, right?”

“How do you know about the Bloodseed?” the voice asked. “I never told anyone about it. The only other person who knew... isn't the type to tell anyone else.”

“And he didn't tell me,” Vent answered. “Okay. Look behind you at the dresser. There's a waster there, a big fake training sword. You can grab that. I'm gonna open the door, and you'll be armed and I won't. But if you give me a moment, I  _think_ I might be able to explain something. I think.”

A few bumping sounds later, the voice called back, “I have the sword. You can open up now.”

Vent's heart threatened to explode in his own chest as he gripped the handle on the door. He bit his lip as he gathered his courage, then clicked his tongue when he realized he had none and all the courage in the world didn't mean anything when the other person was holding a three-foot long plastic sword. So Vent tensed his shoulders, and swung the door wide. At first, he kept his eyes shut in fear of what he  _would_ see. Maybe it was a xenomorph like he had always worried about in his nightmares. Maybe it was just a very convincing thief.

But as he took deep breaths, Vent opened his eyes and saw the woman glaring back at him, pointing a long waster at him. Black hair that flowed into red. Regal horns wrapped in vines, crowned with an orb of hellfire. Delicate clothing made of forest leaves. And a tail ending in a barbed tip.

She cocked an eyebrow. “You said you had answers?” she asked.

Vent's stomach desperately decided it did not like having a gyro inside of it. Swallowing down his bile, Vent shakily waved in his best attempt at being casual and said, “Hi. Um. Revlis. I'm Vent. You don't know me.”

“But you know  _me..._ ” Revlis nodded.

Vent bit his lip again. He knew a lot about Revlis, but he never knew that her raising an eyebrow and interrogating him was quite this...  _enthralling_ .

“I know...” Vent started. He coughed, raised his hands, and tried again, “I know enough to know you're probably  _really_ pissed right now, but if you hear me out,  _maybe_ we can fix this--”

“So you  _did_ drag me here!” Revlis snapped.

“Wha— _no_ ! Nonononono!” Vent desperately waved his hands pointing all around him. “This— _all_ this? I did  _not_ do any of this! I— _mmm!_ \--No, I didn't do this! If I was gonna summon something from somewhere, I would've summoned... I dunno, frickin'  _Kirby_ or-or-or... I dunno,  _maybe_ Tomomi Harukawa, but not  _you!_ ”

“Wait, so you  _wouldn't_ summon me?” Revlis dropped the plastic sword to her side and placed her hands on her hips. Her long-nailed hands... on her perfectly-shaped hips, Vent noticed. “You know  _all that_ about me but you  _don't_ want to summon me? What's wrong with me?”

“Nothing! Nothing, nonono, it's just...” Vent choked a little on his tongue as he gesticulated vaguely. Shrugging, he decided, “You're busy. And you have your own thing going on. And, like, I dunno if you're counting gold or, like, trying to seduce information out of a pirate, or something like that. And, like, I don't even have anything worth stealing.”

Revlis stomped her heel on the floor. “I am  _not_ a common thief! I just--”

“Like sparkly things. That's why you prefer pierced nipples for the collection.”

The half-demon smiled. “Just how much  _do_ you know?” she purred.

Vent held up his palms as he slowly stepped towards his bed. “I know you grew up in the woods near Dolten. I know you wanted to try and fuck a tree, but never got around to it. I know that you like to cheer Vaeri up by flying around with her in your arms. I know you're the first one to keep an eye on Umi when her narcolepsy kicks in. I know that you had a whole speech prepared for when you wanted to have your revenge on Lassader Brone, but he got away before you could corner him.” He sat down, and rubbed his hands on his knees. Being under Revlis's blue-eyed gaze had his heart racing.

“I know... pretty much everything that happened to you starting from when you first went to the Witch Queen's mansion,” Vent finished. “And the broad strokes of what happened beforehand.”

“And  _how_ do you know all this?” Revlis asked. Although Vent maintained eye contact with her, he could still see one of her perfectly-manicured hands reaching down at the hilt of the waster resting on her shapely thigh...

“Um. Please, take a seat first, because this is gonna be weird,” Vent offered. He pointed to an armchair across from him, which faced his computer screen. Revlis frowned at it, then lightly stepped over and sat on the backrest of the chair. She imperiously eyed Vent from her higher position, delicately crossing her legs.

“You ask a lot of me,” she mused. “But go on.”

Vent nodded. “So,” he said. “This... is not Verum. You're in another world—another  _plane_ . Here, there are no such things as dragons or any of that. There aren't any orcs or bugbears or elves—or demons. Magic doesn't exist. The entirety of Verum is just... make-believe. Some guy named Jeremy thought it up a long time ago and people play a game called  _Dungeons and Dragons_ and pretend to be fantasy people exploring the world. You were made by a woman named Silvervale. She broadcasts whenever she plays as you. I watch every session.”

Revlis frowned, and squinted. “She...  _created_ me,” she repeated, “and she  _pretends_ to be me.”

“It's a story-telling thing. Jeremy sets the stage, then Silver and her friends run roughshod through it. And that's the game.”

“And how is she supposed to win? How do  _I_ win?” Revlis asked.

Vent shrugged. “You don't  _win_ at  _Dungeons and Dragons_ . You just keep playing until there isn't a story left to tell. Either you... do the thing you wanted, or...” Vent shrugged again, and waved a hand in front of his throat meaningfully.

“So I live or die at Silver's whims?” Revlis asked.

“No, it's all dice rolls,” Vent answered. “If you want to overcome something, it's up to chance. But Silver  _loves_ you, Revlis—she named you after herself. Just, y'know, backwards. When Lass... I mean, when bad stuff happens to you, Silver was  _crushed_ .  _We're_ crushed. And we've been there for you since Day One.”

“And now I'm here, in a world far from mine,” Revlis sighed. She rolled her blue eyes and studied her nails impatiently. Vent waited for her to answer, gripping his knees tightly as he kept his gaze on Revlis's eyes. As he waited for her to continue speaking, Vent tried very hard not to let his gaze slip down to the swells of her chest, the tattoo above her navel, or her creamy thighs. His efforts didn't go unnoticed.

“Is there something on my face?” Revlis asked, glancing down at Vent. “Perhaps something you like?”

“It just hit me that you really shouldn't be here and I might actually just be so sleep-deprived I passed out and dreamed this all up,” Vent shrugged. “I mean, some folks have that dream where they go through a whole day, right?”

Revlis puffed out her chest and pointed a finger at her chest. “I know  _these_ are more than you can imagine, but they're most definitely  _not_ just a dream,” she smirked.

Vent frowned, then nodded. He then stood up, never breaking eye contact with Revlis.

“You got a thing on you,” he muttered. “It's weird, it must have gotten there when you were thrown in here.”

Revlis immediately waved her hands through her hair, but froze when Vent gingerly reached over her head...

...and immediately pulled his hand back, screaming bloody murder and tossing himself onto his bed.

“ _Jesus, Mary and Joseph-H-_ _**CHRIST** _ !” he shrieked, rolling on his back. “ _ It's real! It's real _ !”

Revlis shot to her feet, and scrunched her face at Vent. “What did you do?” she yelled over his shrieks. “ _ What did you do? _ ”

Vent grimaced as he stomped around, clutching at his right hand and flailing his body. He flung himself onto a wall and slammed his hand upon it a few more times before gingerly raising his right hand to his face and blowing. Revlis could see a nasty burn on his pinkie, and it seemed to spread as Vent blew on it.

She instinctively reached for her horns as she remembered the swirl of hellfire that glowed between them. “Did you—you touched my hellfire! I thought you  _ knew _ ! Why in the world would you  _ touch _ that?!”

Vent swallowed down a grunt, and grinned through the pain. “I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and it seemed like a better idea than your tail stinger,” he said.

Revlis rolled her eyes and scoffed before she reached down into her cleavage and rummaged around. “That's the smartest stupid thing I've ever heard anyone say, it's like I'm back home with Umi. Always touching flames! Here, take this.”

Vent saw as Revlis produced a small vial of potion from her corset and thrust it at him. He nodded as he uncorked it with his teeth and dipped his pinkie into the fluid. He gasped for a moment and grimaced before sitting back down on his bed and sighing.

“Okay,” he said. “So. Warlock in my bedroom, and it's not a dream. Hellfire hurts, really badly. And there's no obvious way to send her back.”

Revlis continued to study Vent as he sat on his bed, lost in thought as he bit his lip. She cleared her throat, and arched her eyebrows when he looked up at her.

“Am I not entitled to an introduction from the man who knows so much about me?” she asked.

Vent stared blankly for a moment, then clicked his tongue. “Right. Introductions,” he barked. “Right. So... I'm Vent. I'm a human, just like everyone else in this world. I read a lot, write a lot, and I watch Silvervale stream every chance I get. I never miss an episode of your game. I really like you and your friends.”

Revlis noticed that Vent seemed on the verge of saying something else, then shook his head and went back to nursing his burnt finger. He pulled his shaking hand from the vial, revealing a finger that was pale and dead-looking. He hissed quietly as he tried flexing his pinkie; all he could manage was making his entire arm shake.

“You really shouldn't have touched that,” Revlis said. “If you wanted to touch something warm, I had plenty of...  _ other _ places you could have touched.”

Color crept into Vent's bronze cheeks. Clearing his throat, he answered, “Yeah, Mom always said to never grab a woman's boobs 'till after the second date. Besides, from where I'm sitting, getting a handful of those  _ would _ be the kind of thing that only happens in my dreams.”

Revlis smiled, and leaned in closer to Vent. She purposefully thrust her chest closer to his face.

“It's not to late to test that theory out,” she purred.

Before he could soak in the warmth from Revlis's body, Vent raised his burnt finger and said, “I'm kinda  _ dealing _ with something here!”. The sight of Revlis rolling her eyes and sitting back down on the back of the armchair across from him almost made him regret his words.

“Have it your way,” she sighed.

Vent struggled with himself for a moment as he focused on his hand. He could feel Revlis drawing him in, but the hellish burn on his hand commanded his attention. All the while, the warlock was eyeing him like a bored cat.

Vent broke the awkward silence by nodding at Revlis. “Wanna see something cool?” he asked. Revlis once again raised one of her perfect eyebrows. “ _ Oooh _ ?” she hooted. “And what would that be?”

Vent stood up and moved around Revlis, pointedly keeping her at arm's distance as he tapped on the keyboard before his screen. His PC rumbled to life as the screen flashed on and he typed away.

Revlis once again ooh-ed at the glowing lights that came from his PC. “I thought you said magic doesn't exist in this world?” she said.

“That's because it doesn't,” Vent said. “We just learned how to turn lightning bolts into colored lights. And with those colored lights, people can do stuff with these boxes. Like play games and share them with people thousands of miles away. And  _ one _ of those people... is the woman... who made... you...”

Pulling back from the keyboard, Vent jutted his chin at the screen. “That's Silvervale,” he said. Revlis stared at the flat screen before her, watching as a woman with blue and pink hair waved back at her and enthusiastically greeted her.

“ _ Hello-hello-hello~! _ I missed you!” she sang out.

“Oh, why hello!” Revlis said. “I'm told you're the--”

“Thanks for coming to the stream, I'm so excited you're here! We're going to be playing a new game today...”

Revlis frowned, and turned to Vent. “Can't she hear me?” she asked.

“No, it's just a recording,” Vent said. “Even when she's live, she can't hear us. And she's gone dark for a few days, so there's no way of getting a hold of her anyway.”

Revlis watched as the woman on the screen waved her hands in a happy little dance as tiny blue gems rained on her. “She seems... cheerful,” she said.

“Oh, Silver's the  _ best _ ,” Vent answered. “And she gets so excited when she talks about you! Here, let me show you.”

Once again, Vent's fingers darted across the keyboard, and Revlis saw the screen flicker through various windows until finally Silvervale was back, sitting next to two other girls. Floating above their heads was a picture of...

“Oh! That's me!” Revlis burst. She clapped her hands and pointed happily as her portrait floated down from the top of the screen. “I look beautiful! Oooh~! All of my little chains and flowers—oh my, and they certainly captured my figure...”

“Yeah, you like that, huh?” Vent asked. He rubbed at his forehead, wondering why there was such a haze building behind his eyes. “Silver was really proud of that, she had John Silva draw you and he didn't skimp out on the details.”

Revlis preened her hair and stroked her lips as she studied her portrait. “Mmm, maybe I should reward him for his efforts” she purred.

As Revlis admired herself, Silvervale's recording said, “She's  _ so _ fricking sexy, I would bang her forever!”

“Well now,” Revlis giggled. “Perhaps I should make a detour to Silver's place while I'm at it.”

As Revlis continued watching the screen, Vent sat himself back down on his bed. The haze in his head built to a weighty cloud smothering his thoughts. His arms felt limp and sluggish, and the air in the room began to feel thin.

“Are you sure there isn't a way to speak to Silver? I  _ do _ think I'd like to visit her while I'm here,” Revlis asked as she continued watching the screen. “Her friends seem quite familiar to me, as well—if Silver made me, did her friends make my companions?”

Vent opened his mouth to answer, but felt all he could utter was a bemused groan. His head began to feel very heavy, and he began to lean over in his seat. Revlis glanced over her shoulder to find Vent's eyes rolling into his head as he swayed on the spot.

“Oh, Vent!” she called. She leaped up and placed her fingers under his chin. Vent vision swam as her face drew close to his. “What's wrong?”

Vent groaned as he mustered some strength to answer. “...I think I burnt myself on something that disagreed with me,” he croaked. “Do you know if hellfire is venomous?”

The succubus clicked her tongue as she felt Vent's forehead. “I told you it was foolish to touch that!” she hissed. “Goodness, you're burning up.”

“Too bad Umi's not here,” Vent nodded. “Help me up, I need to get something from the kitchen...”

Revlis gently hooked an arm around Vent's chest and helped him to his feet. Even as she pulled him up, it seemed like Vent was trying to pull away from her. She noticed quite readily that he put a lot of effort into keeping away from her chest. Once he was on his feet, Vent gestured for Revlis to let him go and took a shaky step, testing his weight. Then, nodding to himself, he carefully left the room. Before Revlis could follow, Vent came back with a fork and a glass bowl filled with steaming rice, a lump of chicken breast, and some green sprouts.

“This is for you,” he grunted, thrusting the food at Revlis. “I hope you like broccoli. They have broccoli in Verum?”

Revlis eyed the food suspiciously as she took it from Vent. “This is... quite generous of you,” she said. “I'm surprised you prepared this so quickly.”

“I like to cook in advance,” Vent nodded. “Anyway. Sorry to cook and run, I think I'm gonna pass out now.”

Revlis leaped to her feet as Vent slunked to his closet and pulled out a sleeping bag. “You can't just fall asleep!” she said. “What if you die?”

“You can keep my room. Bed's yours if you want it, I'll sleep on the floor,” he grunted. He couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore as he spread the sleeping bag on the floor. “Didn't want you going hungry. If I don't wake up tomorrow... well, I can't stop you from doing whatever to my soul. Hope it gets you something nifty.”

“And what am I supposed to  _ do _ ?” Revlis asked. “I'm not a nurse! I don't even know where I am!”

Vent seemed genuinely concerned as he lay in his sleeping bag. “I'm  _ really _ sorry,” he said. “I hate to leave you in the lurch. That's why I warmed some food for you. Hey. Do they have broccoli in Verum?”

And with that, Vent rolled onto his belly, and fell asleep. He groaned quietly as his fever took him, his eyebrows twitching. Meanwhile, Revlis stood before him, still holding the steaming food, utterly at a loss.

“Dammit, Zara,” she hissed. “Why did you throw me down that hole?”

The alarm from Vent's phone woke him up. The lingering blows from a splitting headache assaulted him as he groaned his way into a sitting position. He kept his eyes tightly shut as he fought against the pounding waves in his head. Images flashed in his head from when he was last awake—or at least, from when it seemed like he was last awake. He had met Revlis, his favorite streamer's Dungeons and Dragons character, and burnt himself on the fire between her horns. Then he passed out.

“What a dream,” he mumbled as his alarm blared. “My sleep deprivation finally caught up with me. I'm dreaming about Revlis like a mook. I'm gonna go to work and once I get back I'm gonna take up some kind of hobby that doesn't involve watching streamers. My brain needs a new hobby.”

Vent was answered by another groan coming from elsewhere in the room. “What is that  _ noise _ ? Please shut that thing off before I kill it.”

“ _ Whoa! _ ”

Vent leaped to his feet, tripping over his sleeping bag. He reached out to grab at a chair for balance—and grabbed it with his right hand. Fiery pain shot up his arm as the burn on his fingers roared to life, and Vent stumbled backwards into his dresser.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Revlis sitting up in his bed, rubbing her eyes and pouting through the noise. She held Vent's blankets to her chest, and Vent quietly took note that Revlis slept naked.

“I asked you to stop that noise,” she whined. “It hurts to listen to.”

Too stunned to do anything else, Vent reached over to his desk and shut off his alarm clock. Instantly, Revlis's eyebrows relaxed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“Well, you're clearly not dead,” she croaked. “I guess I didn't completely fail at watching over you.”

“You... did stuff while I was asleep?” Vent asked. His brain struggled to handle the realization that Revlis was still in his room on top of the strain of waking up after a fever.

“You were tossing in your sleep and your fever wouldn't break,” Revlis mumbled. “I tried cooling you off.” She waved her hands at the sleeping bag, where Vent noticed the tell-tale signs of a slowly-drying puddle of water around where his head had been.

“You just... poured it on my head?” Vent asked.

“What else should I have done?” Revlis hissed. “Should you even be up right now?”

“I have to,” Vent said. “I have to go to work.”

“Not like that, you don't,” Revlis said. She finally opened her eyes and glowered at Vent as best she could though her sleepiness. “You shouldn't be going anyplace in your condition, to say nothing of my being trapped in this world. Your only job now should be finding a way for me to go back home. I've had quite enough of this tiny bedroom, I'd like to leave. You can't help me leave if you're dead.”

“I can't exactly tell my boss that a warlock from another world warped into my room and I burnt myself on her crown of hellfire trying to convince myself it wasn't a dream. People don't believe in magic in this world,” Vent said. He flinched as he straightened up, grateful that the burning in his hand lessened to a dull, prickly throb. “I mean, I know you can make illusions, so it'd be easy enough for you to come along for the trip, but I need to  _ go _ .”

Revlis's face scrunched up in annoyance. Vent couldn't help but appreciate the way her eyebrows wrinkled as she scowled, a far cry from the typical suggestive expressions she was usually drawn in. It was disarmingly cute.

“I'm a servant of the great god Babylon, why should I be taking orders from you?” she mumbled. Even sleepily, Revlis could come off as quite imperious.

Vent reached behind himself to a plastic jar on his drawers. Unscrewing the cap, he shook a handful of tiny disks into his hand, and flipped them onto Revlis's lap. “I have shinies,” he smirked.

Revlis's eyes shot open as she quickly gathered the disks in her hands. They had ruffled edges and glittery symbols printed on one side. “ _ Ooooh,  _ what are these?” she cooed.

“Those are bottle caps,” Vent said. He shook his jar of the things, and smiled as Revlis's pointy ears perked at their metallic jingling from within. “I've got plenty more where those came from. You give me until five this evening to get my job stuff out of the way, and this whole jar is yours. I'll even throw in three square meals for your trouble.”

Revlis jingled the caps in her hands as she turned the offer over in her head. Shooting Vent a sly look, she asked, “Why don't I just take the jar and run off right now?”

“Because I also know where there's plenty of other fun stuff in town?” Vent offered.

“I could find someone else to guide me,” Revlis replied. “It couldn't be that hard to find someone with a more attractive...  _ offer _ .”

Revlis smiled as she watched Vent think of an answer. He held a finger to his lips and shut his eyes deep in thought. She enjoyed the sight of the boy taking her answer to heart so deeply. When Vent finally opened his eyes, she found herself excited to hear his answer.

“You don't have to trick me to get me to do what you want,” Vent said. “But I promise you, I'm super-easy to tease. You already have me between a rock and a hard place, do you really want to have to find  _ another _ target when I'm right here?”

The warlock answered with a sly smirk. “You know I can kill you,” she purred.

“That's a risk I'm willing to take,” Vent answered. There was no hesitation in his voice. No flinching, no awkward shuffling of his feet.

Her smile spreading wider, Revlis nodded. “That's quite brave of you. Alright,” she purred. “You have a deal.” She slipped the caps into the space between her breasts, and meaningfully stared at Vent. Vent stared back, withering slightly in her gaze.

“I, uh, kinda need to get dressed for work,” Vent said.

“As do I,” Revlis said. With a smooth, teasing motion, Revlis pulled her knees up to her chest and settled her wings over the bed sheet covering her. “Although with how much you know of me, I doubt my naked body would be anything new to you?”

Vent felt heat spread up his back and between his ears as he grabbed a change of clothes from his closet and rushed out of the room. He raised a hand to his face to keep the sight of Revlis's self-assured smirk away. Even as he shut himself in a nearby bathroom, Vent could hear Revlis giggling to herself.

“Getting dressed” for Revlis simply meant her putting on the leaves, skirt and sheer shawl that she normally wore, which Vent decided he would have to deal with if he was going to have Revlis follow him around. Trying to think of it as the two of them going to a convention in cosplay, he hurriedly tried to explain how transit fare worked as Revlis squeezed herself and her wings onto a crowded bus. Thankfully, Revlis was too distracted by the passing view of the city to keep shooting Vent venomous glances for too long. When their bus finally reached their stop, Vent appreciated the sight of Revlis craning her head up to stare at all the tall buildings around them.

“It's like an entire city of tiny castles!” she cooed. “How does anyone get to the higher floors? Do other people fly?”

“Trust me,” Vent said. “You're probably the only person in the  _ world _ who can fly. Congratulations, you're possibly the most powerful person on the planet right now.”

Revlis smiled and settled her hands on her hips. “I like the sound of that,” she said. “I suppose I could become queen of the world. Having the world's treasures at my feet has always been my dream.”

“We can discuss coronation ceremonies later,” Vent said. He motioned for Revlis to follow him as he approached a building. “Come on, I gotta punch in. Can you disguise yourself?”

“Why? You're not  _ ashamed _ of me, are you?” Revlis asked.

Perhaps it was the early hour, or perhaps it was the burn on his hand acting up, but Vent sighed and answered, “Sweetheart, the people I work with are  _ not _ ready to deal with everything you've got going on. You're doing them a favor by taking things down from an eleven to a nine. At least just 'Misty Visions' your horns and wings.

With a playful expression, Revlis waved her hand before her face. Her horns and wings vanished into thin air as a luxurious fur coat materialized around her. “Is  _ this _ sufficient?” she asked.

“As if you'd ever come up short,” Vent teased. “Come on, let me get you some breakfast.”

Vent led Revlis into a small café attached to the building. The owners greeted him, barking “Sourdough with butter?” at him. As Vent gathered some plastic bottles of juice from a fridge, he answered, “And another with some jam, please.” He constantly looked over his shoulder as he paid for the food, worried that Revlis wouldn't be there. Of course, she was, constantly looking with her face dripping with coy innocence.

“This way,” Vent said, as he led Revlis once more to a few elevators. “They have stuff like these where you're from?” he asked as he shifted a few small paper pouches in one hand to punch a few buttons with his knuckle.

“Doors? Why, we have plenty,” Revlis teased.

“How about elevators?” Vent smiled. The doors opened, revealing a small closet. “Ooh, how private,” she purred. Vent rolled his eyes as he led her in. “Don't get too excited, these doors don't stay closed for long,” he replied. He enjoyed Revlis's pouting as the doors closed. Her quiet tantrum didn't last long, as she suddenly recoiled as the elevator lifted.

“W-what...?!”

“Like I said, 'elevator,'” Vent said. “These buildings are too big for stairs to be used the whole way up, and not all of us are blessed with wings.”

As the doors opened and Vent led Revlis out, he once again enjoyed the expression on her face—this time, a curious wide-eyed wonder that he never knew she could display. The flat carpet at her feet and florescent lighting made her wrinkle her eyebrows, and more than once Vent had to keep Revlis from crashing into a cubicle as she was distracted by the view of other buildings in the windows.

Eventually, Vent led her to the front desk, and pulled out a rolling chair for her to sit in. As she settled herself, Vent handed Revlis a stack of jammed toast and a bottle of orange juice. “Okay,” he said. “I might have to run all over the place, but I promise you: I'm listening, so just let me know if you need anything,” he said.

“This is where you... work?” Revlis asked. She peered around the glass walls of the front desk and studied the empty reception room. “What do you do here?”

“Lots of people do all kinds of things in here,” Vent answered. As he spoke, he was flipping through a stack of index cards he pulled from a cabinet, marking them off with a pen. “They come here with a problem, and I tell them who they need to speak to.”

“Ah, like a guide?” Revlis asked.

“A lot like a guide,” Vent answered. Now he was sitting at a computer on his desk, clacking away at the keyboard. “People here trust me to keep track of a lot of things.”

Revlis crossed her arms as she watched Vent dart around with boxes of envelopes. Once he was back in his seat, she asked, “If you know so much... perhaps you could help  _ me _ find someone?”

“That depends,” Vent said. He peered at Revlis over his glasses while he held a phone to his ear, taking notes in a tiny pad of paper.

“If you know so much about my world, why not tell me where Lassader Brone is hiding?” she asked. “I'm sure you know I have matters I need to resolve with him, and I'm quite sure I could make the information worth your while...”

Vent smiled as Revlis leaned over, letting the illusion of her fur coat slip beneath her cleavage. “Revlis, I don't need an excuse to help you,” he said as he hung his phone up. “But I just can't give you information I don't have.”

“But—you know  _ everything _ !” Revlis said. “You said it, you were there since I started my adventure!”

Vent span his chair to face Revlis. His hands fidgeted in his lap as he spoke. “We only see what  _ you _ see,” he said. “So we only know what  _ you _ know. Now, Arcadum runs a lot of games, but Lassader hasn't shown up in them either. So many people have been so busy dealing with The Enemy that nobody really has time to keep track of noblemen.”

“Then you can tell me where to find more power!” Revlis said. “You have to know, there has to be some kind of spell or ritual that can make me stronger!”

“You're a servant of Babylon,” Vent shrugged. “The guy grabbed your heart and pumped you full of demon energy. You're a succubus now. There's not much more you can do without risking your body and hurting yourself.”

“Then what  _ do _ you know?” Revlis asked in a huff. She crossed her arms as she glared back. Vent shrugged in response.

“Umi loves you,” he said. “She loves when you let her sleep with her head in your lap. And you guys made Sad Derek very happy when you visited him.”

Revlis wrinkled her nose and looked away from Vent, tossing her hair. She seemed very intent on ignoring Vent as he politely stared back. When it seemed like she would never look back, Vent coyly turned back to his computer and mentioned, “Silver loves you a lot too.”

A twitch from Revlis's eyebrow was her only reaction. “I've heard,” she answered.

“She really does, though,” Vent said. “When she made you, she bought all these source books so she could make you as happy as she could.”

“Did she?” Revlis asked. She returned Vent's glance, peering at him sideways.

“Oh yeah,” Vent said. “All she's ever wanted is for you to be the sexiest, coolest witch around! That's why people love you.”

Revlis still didn't turn to face Vent; she continued to ignore him while her toast and orange juice waited in her lap. Vent smiled and stood from his seat. Revlis ignored him as he approached her, but immediately glanced down as she noticed his hand snake under her face. Time seemed to stop for her as she saw Vent's hand underneath her chest, and her body instantly tensed in anticipation of the feeling of his fingers brushing against her skin... only for Vent to grasp the bottle of juice in her lap. He snapped the cap off and placed the opened bottle on the desk for Revlis.

“Please, eat. I promise, it's good,” Vent said. Then he stepped away to handle more of his tasks.

When Vent came back, the toast was gone and the bottle was empty. “Aha,” he said. “I hope you enjoyed it.”

“I could have thrown it away,” Revlis sniffed.

“Revlis, you spat on a rat. You've never not been anything less than 'extra'. If you wanted to throw it away, I'd be wearing toast for a hat right now,” Vent smiled.

“Oh, I  _ did _ do that, didn't I,” Revlis mused. She gracefully placed a finger over her chin as she pantomimed being deep in thought. “What did people say when that happened, Vent?”

Vent scoffed, and threw up his hands. “Are you  _ kidding _ me, you had people in stitches!” he said. “It was the wildest thing, people loved it! Every time you and the girls go on one of your misadventures, everyone just dies laughing!”

“And you?” Revlis asked. This time, she did turn to face him. Her arms were still crossed in front of her chest, through her illusory fur coat. But she watched Vent with a cat-like gaze, studying his reactions. She was amused when Vent returned her gaze with confidence, in spite of his fidgeting.

“I was proud of you and Silver both,” Vent said. “Silver's very new to Dungeons and Dragons, so her role playing as you has really made her grow.”

“But what about  _ me _ ?” Revlis asked. She cocked her head, shooting Vent a sly look. In response, Vent spread his hands. “I've always loved how you just  _ jump _ at the first opportunity to just do whatever the hell crosses your mind.”

Vent was answered with a sly smirk. “So you like it when I spit on things?” Revlis purred.

“And when you trip your friends into water,” Vent answered. “And when you flirt with Vaeri. And when you seduce your way in and out of trouble.”

A tone from his computer caught Vent's attention, and he span back to face it before clacking away madly on the keyboard. “I'm still listening,” he said as he watched the screen.

Revlis watched as Vent's fingers danced across the keyboard. She noticed that his pinkie was held out straight as he typed. It seemed a little red, but as she watched his hands she saw it was crooked.

“Vent?” she asked. “Give me your hand.”

Vent stopped typing and shot Revlis a suspicious look. “We were just talking about how you like to prank people, and now you want me to give you my hand?”

“You also said you liked it,” Revlis smiled.

“Yeah, but I'm also really gullible and I'm a little sensitive about it!” Vent said. “I mean, how do I know you're not gonna shove my hand into your boobs?”

“Do you mean you wouldn't like for the sexiest and most powerful witch in Verum to grace you with her bosom?” Revlis purred. Her fanged grin glittered as she watched Vent blush under her gaze. He was totally lost for words as he found himself frozen between his keyboard and Revlis. It wasn't until Revlis held out her own hand that Vent slowly extended his. The witch gently placed her other hand in his palm as she traced the lines in his skin. Vent shivered slightly as Revlis's cool fingers stroked his palm.

“Your hands are very soft,” she murmured. “Maybe I  _ should _ squeeze your hand into my boobs...”

Vent could only cough in response. Revlis smiled as her fingers reached Vent's pinkie.

“Does your burn hurt?” she asked quietly.

“Only if I put pressure on it,” Vent answered.

“Your finger bends strangely, I was worried you were hiding some other wound,” Revlis said. She rubbed at the joints on Vent's pinkie as she spoke.

“Oh, no,” Vent stammered. “I, um. I've got double-jointed fingers. All my fingers bend back a little. My pinkie just gets in the way, so I just... keep it straight?”

“Does that have to do with why you seem to grab everything with the tips of your fingers?” Revlis asked. “It's honestly a little cute, I've never seen someone do that.”

Vent mumbled, “I'm kinda persnickety about my hands.”

“'Persnickety'? Is that what you call it?” Revlis giggled.

“It's an actual word,” Vent mumbled. His face had reddened up to his ears, and he seemed to be shrinking into his shoulders.

“'Persnickety',” Revlis repeated. “I've never heard anyone use that! Do you use any other funny words like that?”

“Well, now I won't!” Vent chuckled in spite of himself. Revlis's cool fingertips still made his arms warm right up to his shoulders. He fought to focus on his hand, knowing that if he looked up he would see Revlis's smug expression studying him.

“You said you wrote,” Revlis started. “Do you write with weird words too?”

“I try not to,” Vent answered. “People can't enjoy a story if they have to reach for a dictionary every five minutes.”

“What kinds of stories do you write?”

“Funny you should ask,” Vent said. “I wrote one about you.”

Vent jumped a little as Revlis's hand shot up from his palm and to her chin. “ _ Oooh _ ! What was the story about?” she said. Vent finally felt himself able to look up at Revlis; instead of her leering gaze, she was girlishly excited. There was even a glitter in her blue eyes as she waiting for his answer.

“See, it's weird,” Vent said. “I wrote a story about stuff you did  _ before _ you met the girls. But now that I think of it, I don't know whether it would be something you actually did or not.”

“Well, what was it?” Revlis asked. She gasped, and smirked conspiratorially at Vent. “Was it about my visit to the monastery of the Silent Knights?”

“No, actually,” Vent said. He found himself returning Revlis's smile. “But it's something that happened so often you probably wouldn't remember it, even if it  _ did _ happen.”

Revlis's eyes twinkled as she nodded. “Aaah, I see,” she purred. Revlis's eyes glittered as she smirked. “You wrote about me having an  _ adventure _ with someone. You cad, you're absolutely  _ vile _ .”

“Silver loved it,” Vent shrugged.

“She  _ did _ ?” Revlis asked. “Well, now I  _ must _ see it! Show it to me!” Revlis stood and pulled out drawers from the desk. “Is it in here? Is it in a scroll of some sort? Or is it in a book?”

As Vent tried wrestling a stapler from Revlis's grasp, he answered, “It's not in a book, it's in the computer.”

Revlis peered over at the computer on Vent's desk, and reached for it. “Oh, is that the one?”

Vent again darted for Revlis's hands. “Wha—no! Nonono—what are you thinking? I'm not leaving a  _ bodice ripper _ on my work computer! I shared it in Silver's Discord.”

“Well, where is  _ that _ ?” Revlis slapped her hands on her hips as she frowned at Vent. “You keep bringing up strange devices and words! If you weren't so mundane, I'd almost suspect you were fae!”

“Throw me a bone here,” Vent shrugged. He set about closing the drawers Revlis had yanked open and reorganizing the papers she had strewn about. “I wrote about you riding a guy, can you blame me for having cold feet in showing it to you?”

Revlis thrust her hips to the side, and glared at Vent lustily. “Why throw you a bone when you can bone  _ me _ ?” she purred. She smirked as Vent started, and he quickly blushed again as he hid his face in his hands.

“Okay,” he sighed. “I admit. You got me good with that one."

“Believe me, you'll get a lot more than just me if you can give me that story, now where is it,” Revlis muttered. She went back to rummaging around the desk as Vent tried dancing around her, desperate to stop her but too scared to get his hands too close to her.

A knock on the wall caught the attention of the two of them. Revlis and Vent saw an older, slender woman politely smiling at them. “Vent, I've been hearing a lot about you having brought a guest today!” she sang.

“Ah. Spoot.” Vent froze, raising a hand as he struggled to find words. “Boss, this is my friend Revlis, and I--”

“ _ I don't think there's any problem with my being here, is there _ ?”

Vent glanced at Revlis and noticed her staring at his boss quite intently. Her horns and flame had been glamoured away, and she still had the illusion of a fur coat covering her, but he felt as though the heat from her flame was reaching him somehow...

“Oh! Revlis! It's so nice to meet you!” Vent's boss said. She immediately walked over to Revlis and hugged her, as if they were old friends. “You know, I had heard from a lot of the people on this floor that Vent had this strange woman with him, and I came down to see what was up.”

“A strange woman? Why, how cruel, I'm a perfectly normal woman!” Revlis lilted. “Why, look at how normal I look next to Vent!”

Before Vent could react, Revlis threw her arms around his head and drew him close to her cheek. “He's just the nicest, most-persnickety person working here!”

“Oh, we all love Vent here,” his boss sang. Her gaze had long since drifted off into the distance, far from where Revlis was actually standing. Vent could see his boss's eyes were glassy and her head swayed a little as she spoke. “Vent doesn't talk about his friends much, it's sweet of you to come and visit!”

Revlis nuzzled against Vent's head as she answered. “Not as sweet as Vent. Why, he bought me toast and juice this morning. He hasn't let me out of his sight since we got here, even when he's running around doing his job!”

“Yep, Vent's very reliable. Everyone knows they can count on him for help!”

“ _ So _ reliable!” Revlis sang. “Why, he passed out last night from a burn on his hand, and he still insisted on coming in to work today!”

Vent's boss gasped. “Vent, I wish you had said something! How bad is your burn?”

Revlis seized Vent's hand and held his burnt pinkie out to his boss to see. There was still a swollen blister on the tip. “Ooh, that looks like a nasty chemical burn,” his boss frowned. “And you passed out? Are you sure you can work the rest of the day here?”

“Well, I--”

“ _ I  _ think you should give Vent the rest of the day off!” Revlis said. “Vent works so hard, and it  _ pains _ me so to see him pushing himself this far!”

“Oh, I definitely agree,” his boss said. She smiled widely as she stared at a flowerpot several feet away from Revlis. “Revlis, I don't know why but I feel like I've known you my whole life and this is the smartest thing you've said in a long line of smart things. Vent, you can have the rest of the day off. I'll take care of things here. Revlis, can you make sure Vent gets home safe?”

The warlock resumed her nuzzling against Vent's head. “Oh, _ I won't let him out of my sight _ !”

“You're such a nice girl, Revlis,” Vent's boss said. “And so pretty, and with such a great eye for fashion. Aren't you hot in that fur coat?”

“Oh, I'm used to it,” Revlis purred. “I  _ always  _ run hot.”

“Please don't hit on my boss,” Vent whispered.

“Hush, Vent.” Revlis smirked as she tapped a finger upon Vent's nose. “The  _ women _ are talking.”

“Yes Vent, you should listen to Revlis,” his boss intoned. “Revlis is so smart and pretty and well-dressed. Revlis is great. Everyone should love Revlis.”

“ _ Okay _ , I'll go and listen to Revlis right now and head on home, thanks!” Vent said. He struggled—fruitlessly--to free his head from the succubus's grip and somehow made his way to the office exit. “I don't even know if you know what we're saying, but keep safe, brush your teeth, and wear your seat belt on your way home. Are you even safe to drive like that? Oh man. Revlis, come on, how am I supposed to walk like this?”

For her part, Revlis cheerfully waved at the dazed figure of Vent's boss, whose gaze was still transfixed upon the potted plant that was now increasingly distant from Revlis. “Good-bye!” she called. “Thanks for giving Vent the day off! Maybe consider paying him more in the future?”

“Yes,” his boss intoned. “Revlis said to pay Vent more. Revlis is always right.”

“Did you hear that, Vent? Your boss says I'm always right! So let's go home  _ right now _ !”

Vent tried to ignore the people staring as Revlis clutched at his head while dragging him towards the elevators. “Come on, get these strange boxes working so we can get the two of us home!” she sang. She shot him a meaningful glance behind the grin she shared to the rest of the world. Instantly, Vent felt something twinge behind his eyes, and he hoped that it wasn't another spell from the warlock.

Revlis only released Vent's head once the elevator doors closed behind them. She took a deep breath as she dispelled the image of the fur coat, revealing her leaf-covered suit and demonic horns. “I should thank you,” Vent said. “That was frankly a little scary, but it was still the smoothest possible way to sneak a day off I've ever seen. We only called the attention of the entire floor.”

“Lovely,” Revlis smiled. She examined her nails as the elevator descended. “It wouldn't do for  _ this _ body to be unnoticed.”

“Oh, I'm gonna be fielding questions about you for months, I'm sure,” Vent said. He grunted quietly as the twinge suddenly burst into a sharp spike that reached his fingers. “But that was fun! You and the girls always did have the best ways of sneaking out of places.”

The elevator doors opened, and Revlis instantly conjured the fur coat about herself again—neglecting to hide her horns and tail. “You flatter me, Vent,” she said. “Perhaps you could continue flattering me on our way home?”

Vent opened his mouth to respond, when he felt his head go completely light. “Hey,” he slurred. “Does anything taste sideways to you?”

Vent slumped to the ground before Revlis could answer.

The first thing Vent noticed was that he was very warm. It was a sunny day, and his body was stretched out on a hard surface. The sun bore down on him as he sighed; the only way it could have been better would be if he were laying on grass.

On second thought, he noticed his head  _ was _ laying on something soft. It wasn't grass, and it definitely wasn't his rolled-up jacket. But it was soft and warm, and the smell of cherry blossoms kept coming from  _ somewhere _ ...

Something moved, and Vent felt the sunlight hit his face directly. He recoiled, and his eyes peered open in the glare. Just barely blocking the sunlight was the sight of Revlis's leaf-covered bosom hovering just above his sight.

“Well, I've just seen something most people would die for,” he muttered.

“Ah, you're awake,” Revlis said. Her horned head peered down from him from just over her breasts. “Did you sleep well? You collapsed inside the box, I had to carry you out.”

“I imagine you Misty Vision-ed me so people wouldn't get suspicious?” Vent asked.

“What makes you say that?”

“There's no ambulance, and you're not wearing your fur coat.”

“I'm not interested in answering strange questions from strange men,” Revlis huffed. “How does your head feel?”

Vent smiled. “Now? In my current position? Heavenly,” he said. “Now I know how Umi feels whenever she conks out.”

“You know, you're cute sometimes,” Revlis purred. Her fingers danced across Vent's cheeks as she smiled at him. Quickly her fingers clenched, and Vent found his cheeks pinched and stretched as the warlock giggled. “But you'd be cuter if you started working on a way to send me home.”

“ _ ¿Tanta falta te hace Umi que estás desespera' pa' verla? _ ”

Revlis gasped and released Vent's cheeks. “You speak Aquan too?! You really  _ are _ like Umi!”

Slowly—and reluctantly—Vent sat up and his head left the warmth of Revlis's pillowy thighs. He held up a finger to Revlis. “Hold that thought,” he said. He steeled himself, and whispered, “I'm gonna stand up, and then I'm gonna figure something out.”

Testily, he stood up with a wide stance. He slowly settled his weight upon his feet, and blinked as he felt the blood flow down from his head to the rest of his body. Once he felt comfortable on his feet, he pointed back at Revlis and said, “Over here, we call Aquan 'Spanish', and the woman who made Umi came from the same island I'm from.”

“Perhaps you should come to Verum with me?” Revlis asked. “Umi would like to meet you.”

“That'd be fun,” Vent nodded. “Let Zara lift me, dangle my feet a good foot off the ground, maybe give my back a good wringing-out. Folks would pay good money for that. Anyway. I have an idea.”

Revlis cooed in wonder as Vent sat back next to her and pulled a rectangular screen from his pocket. “This is a smartphone. We do all kinds of stuff with this—talk to people on the other side of the planet, store libraries' worth of information, share images, you name it. Now, I don't know  _ where _ Silver is, but I  _ can _ try to contact her.”

“Why haven't you tried sooner?” Revlis asked.

Vent paused, and shook his head. “I, ah... I don't know if Silver would see it. She's been missing for a while. But she can't see what I don't write, so give me a moment... okay, smile for the camera...”

Revlis jolted as Vent leaned into her and held the screen up to the two of them. She saw herself and Vent reflected in the screen, and as Vent smiled and held up a peace sign the screen shuttered, capturing the moment.

“Oh! That's  _ me _ !” Revlis squealed. “Let me see!”

Quickly, Vent found himself fighting off Revlis's grabbing hands as he tried to keep his phone out of he reach. “Revlis, c'mon—I have to send this to Silver!”

Suddenly, Vent felt the phone pulled out of his hand. Looking up, he saw the phone floating in the grip of a ghostly hand that flew to Revlis. “ _ O-o-oh _ , how wonderful!” Revlis said. “I look so  _ lovely _ here!”

Vent was at a loss while Revlis preened herself before his phone. “Such a clear image! Oh, how could I  _ ever _ go back to a ruddy old mirror after seeing my perfection in  _ this _ tablet! I simply must have one!”

“Then can I have mine back?” Vent mumbled. “I  _ do _ need to send that to Silver.”

Revlis froze, and turned her face back to Vent. Her expression was blank as devilish gears turned within her demonic head. “Vent,” she intoned. “What would it take for me to get a tablet like this?”

“Oh, no,” Vent said. “Nononono—mmm! No, not happening!”

“Vent.  _ Dear _ . I simply  _ must _ have one.”

“Revlis,  _ Verum doesn't even have electricity, _ ” Vent pleaded. “You get a phone, it'll die in six hours! How are you going to keep it charged? You don't know any electric spells!”

“It shouldn't be hard for me to learn some!” Revlis scoffed. “Why, maybe even  _ you _ could tell me the ones I need to learn!”

Vent ran his hands through his hair. “Ugh, I don't even have a  _ good  _ phone,” he muttered. “Hell, all the stuff over here you could get, of course you want a phone...”

“Well, what else is there?” Revlis asked. “You passed out yesterday and all I could do was make sure you didn't die in your sleep and flip through your picture books!”

“Picture books?” Vent frowned, then cringed. “Ooooh, you went through my comics? Oh, that... huh...”

Revlis toyed with the phone in her hands as she spoke, not noticing Vent blushing. “I haven't the faintest clue what to make of this world's story-telling. Frankly, the idea of a girl wearing spiders is the most revolting thing I could think of. But I did rather like that story about the competitive orgies.”

Vent's shoulders dropped. “The what-now,” he croaked.

“Oh, it was in your collection,” Revlis said. “It was most amusing. The title was so long, something like ' _ It's A Straight Line Once You Fall In Love' _ ? Not a very evocative title, but a  _ very _ engaging read. It's a sport I'd take great pleasure in.”

“Let's put a pin in that,” Vent squeaked. “For now, I need my phone back. Please?”

Revlis shot a final longing glance at her reflection in the camera. She primped her hair thoughtfully, then stared deep into Vent's eyes as she slid the phone into the confines of her leafy corset. With a venomous smile, Revlis said, “You're welcome to have it.”

Vent had gone redder than he ever had in his life. Desperately, he returned Revlis's gaze and didn't dare glance so much as an inch lower. “Revlis,” he mustered, “okay. You win. Please. Don't do this to me.”

“Why Vent, are you surprised? Are you speechless?” Revlis smirked. “You know so much about myself and Verum. Surely there's nothing surprising to you about this? About  _ me _ ?”

“Are you still mad I passed out last night?” Vent asked. “Is this revenge? Or are you trying to get your prank quota in and you miss Vaeri a lot? Look, look, I give!”

To Revlis's amusement, Vent dropped to his knees.

“Here, here! I'll proclaim it!” Vent continued. “You're in for it now!  _ Oh Revlis, of the Dolten Forests! Proudest witch of Verum, most-loyal servant of Babylon and emissary of the Lord of Blades! _ ”

“Oh! Is this your attempt at serenading me?” Revlis smiled, and placed a hand over her heart. “How flattering! Do continue!”

“I'm just getting started,” Vent breathed.

“Tell me more!” Revlis demanded. “Praise my hair! Praise my wings!”

“ _ Your hair! _ ” Vent called. “ _ The envy of rubies worldwide! Red as the blood that fools shed in your path! Your proud wings are the wind's whisper of doom to all who cross your path! _ ”

“More!” Revlis insisted. “Talk about my boobs!”

Vent started, then choked on his words. Revlis enjoyed the sight of him trying to process her request. “Strange, how your words fail you every time the topic comes to my chest,” she purred. She leaned in closer to the kneeling man, her fangs glittering as she grinned. “Do you need a closer look for some inspiration?”

Vent's jaw was firmly set as Revlis bore down upon him. His tongue felt fat and numb in his mouth in her gaze. For a moment, all he could think about was the hard pavement under his feet. A shout from someone across the courtyard broke his trance.

“Hey, you two, get a room!”

“Hey,  _ get lost _ , buddy!” Vent shouted back. “What's the matter, never saw a guy flirt with his  _ girlfriend _ before? You got a problem with my cosplayer girlfriend with  _ big tits _ ?”

Whether from Vent's sudden outburst or from the nonplussed glance Revlis shot him once she saw the source of the shouting, the heckler quickly dived into a nearby store and pretended he didn't hear anything.

“The nerve of some people,” Vent said. He froze again when he heard Revlis laughing.

“Flirting, are you?” she tittered. “With your  _ girlfriend _ ?”

“That guy doesn't need to know the truth, right?” Vent shrugged.

Revlis dramatically lifted her hand to her forehead. “What a cruel fate, to have such an inconsiderate boyfriend! So quick to defend me, but he won't even grab my breasts or buy me a phone! He  _ denies _ me at every turn!”

Vent once again shuffled in place, waving his arms madly. “Oh,  _ come on— _ Revlis,  _ don't do this to me _ !”

The warlock pouted as she flung herself onto a concrete bench. With all the splendor of a Hollywood starlet, Revlis's voice echoed throughout the courtyard as she cried out, “Now you're making  _ demands _ of me! My  _ boyfriend _ is so cruel!”

“ _ You _ shoved  _ my _ phone into  _ your _ tits!” Vent hissed as quietly as he could. “How's Silver supposed to know you're here if I can't send that message?”

“Cruel!” Revlis called out. “ _ Cruel! _ ”

“See, now you're just acting like Silver,” Vent shrugged. “Honestly, she'd be proud of you getting this much of a rise out of me.”

“But it's not the rise I want out of my  _ boyfriend! _ ” Revlis cried out.

Broken, Vent buried his face in his hands. “Okay. Let's meet halfway. I can get you something nicer than a phone if you let me.”

Revlis instantly dropped her hand and watched Vent hungrily. “Better than the finest mirror I've ever seen? Is this another of your Earth tricks?” She smiled all the same, playfully laying a finger over her lips in contemplation.

“Your outfit,” Vent started. He motioned towards Revlis's leaf-covered dress—such as it was. She wore a laced-up corset made of leaves that exposed her bountiful chest and back, a diaphanous shawl seemingly spun of flowers and vines, a skirt wreathed in leaves and flowers, and stockings. Anything not covered in a leaf was left exposed. While Vent knew better than to ask Revlis about her Fae upbringing, he knew that she was above all else proud of her daring attire. Before she could respond to him, he continued. “It's pretty sharp. Folks here would trip over themselves trying to recreate it. And nobody could ever wear it like you, except Silver.”

“Yes, she does have the  _ qualifications _ ,” Revlis beamed, wiggling her torso smugly. “But I feel you're implying something else?”

“ _ Well _ ,” Vent sang. He playfully stepped around the warlock, glancing to the sky with his hands behind his back. “I just figured you'd want to try something  _ new _ . Something  _ fresh _ . You've got the chance to go back to Verum wearing something nobody else would ever get their hands on—not without your permission, anyway.”

Revlis stroked her lips thoughtfully as Vent spoke. He desperately fought to avoid looking at her—even in contemplation, Revlis was nothing short of mesmerizing. “And while you're at it, we could get you something with some  _ support _ ,” he added.

“Support?” Revlis asked.

Vent returned Revlis's gaze, and coyly cocked his head. “I can get you something that'll definitely make every man, woman and demi-human in Verum remember you,  _ and _ keeps the girls nice and cozy all the while.”

The tiefling dropped her hand and glowered at Vent. “My  _ girls _ are perfectly comfortable in my ensemble, thank you,” she curtly replied. “They deserve only the best, and I highly doubt any  _ support _ they could get would also give them the freedom they deserve.”

“Gimme my phone and one hour at the mall down the street,” Vent blinked. “I  _ promise _ you, Revlis. You'll walk out of there with something that'll make everyone back home green.”

Revlis closed her eyes and went back to stroking her chin. Her tail playfully thumped against the concrete as the gears turned in her head. Patiently, Vent stood by her and awaited her answer. A pair of older women stared at them as they passed. Vent waved and called back, “Hi, my girlfriend is a cosplayer! Follow Silvervale at Twitch-dot-tv-slash-Silvervale!”, scaring the two biddies and sending them scampering. As Vent waved them off, Revlis chuckled, and finally opened her eyes.

“Alright,” she purred as she stood up. “I'll humor you—if only because you've been such an entertaining little  _ boyfriend _ today. I'd have hoped for some shoes to go with my outfit, but I'll allow your omission just this once. Now, take me to this 'mall'.”

Vent smiled, and held his hand out. Revlis reached out for it, but he shushed her. “I need my phone first,” he said. Revlis smiled knowingly, and grabbed Vent's hand. As she released him, his phone lay in his palm.

“You totally glamoured my phone going into your boobs, didn't you?” Vent asked.

“I'm not so heartless as to deny you a reward for being so daring as to touch me,” Revlis replied.

“You mean grabbing your chest isn't reward enough?” Vent said.

Revlis hooked her arm into Vent's, and laid her horned head upon his shoulder. She giggled as she felt Vent's back seize up into a straight line. “Come, boyfriend, lead me to the mall,” she sighed.

The mall was only a block away from the office building where Vent worked. Vent had to hold Revlis's hand tightly to keep her from simply flying up to the second floor, and he was utterly incapable of convincing Revlis to glamour the fur coat around herself again. She simply clung to his arm playfully as he led her to the department store, not even bothering to hide her wings or tail as she coyly waved to the other shoppers and cooed over Vent when people stared. Vent also found it impossible to walk without letting Revlis's chest envelop his arm, and resigned his limb to being subsumed by the soft warmth of her body. Eventually, he stopped noticing how hot his ears felt.

Revlis continued to dote exaggeratedly over Vent as they walked into the department store. She instantly dragged Vent over to the jewelry display, where she poured over every last ring, necklace and earring in the counter. Vent half-expected Revlis to try and filch some of the jewelry with her Unseen Servant; if she did, he never saw it happen.

Eventually, Revlis pulled away from Vent to appreciate a sundress on display. “Oh,  _ sweetheart _ !” she called. “Isn't this a lovely dress? Do you think it would look good on me?”

“You kidding? You'd be a knockout in that,” Vent answered. He smiled, knowing Revlis was still trying to get a rise out of him, even now.

“Oh, I could never wear  _ this _ ,” she decided. “My boobs would never fit!”

As she laughed, Vent felt his shame crawl up his spine and curl between his shoulders. While Revlis's laughter was downright intoxicating, he felt deathly exposed in the store—naked, even. He fought to avoid the glances of the workers and shoppers alike as Revlis resumed her place at his arm and squeezed against him. “Oh, I  _ do _ so love shopping with my  _ boyfriend _ ! I can't wait to see the comfortable outfit you're going to buy for me! I'll wear it and show it off to my friends and they'll all be so jealous!”

Vent could only pretend to not notice the small platoon of clerks that were trailing him as he led Revlis to the lingerie section. As the clerk there saw them approach, the poor woman blanched and struggled to smile at them. Vent cringed at her in what he hoped was a sympathetic manner.

“Hello,” the clerk intoned. “How may I help you?”

Before Revlis could begin, Vent cut in. “Hi, I'm Vent, this is my girlfriend Revlis. She's a cosplayer and we were set to have a photoshoot at the Hilton this afternoon but it turned out they wanted to do a bridal shoot too and didn't tell us. Oh, and let me tell you, what a  _ mess _ that was!”

He reached over and gently pulled on one of Revlis's wings, spreading it wide. The crowd of clerks behind them quietly gasped as they marveled at its span.

“Like, are you  _ seeing  _ these wings? Revlis  _ made these herself _ . She walks into a room for three months with nothing but a glue gun and a few Cold Case Files episodes, and she walks out with something that makes the Iron Man suit look like a costume from Spirit Halloween! When she does a photoshoot, she  _ does a photoshoot _ , and they don't even tell her there was going to be a bridal shoot to go with it! I was just about ready to snap someone's neck!”

“Oh,  _ darling _ , please don't bring that up again,” Revlis moaned. She gingerly wrestled her wing from his grip as she collapsed into Vent's chest, dramatically pawing at his chest. “It was such a heartbreaking ordeal! Don't make me see you angry again!”

“They need to know the truth, Revlis!” Vent stamped his feet. “These guys gotta know they can't work with Lassader Brone, you can't _trust_ the guy! He's a liar, he's a cheat, he _made you_ _cry_!”

“Yes, what an  _ awful _ man!” Revlis added. “What a poor fashion sense! He is a pompous cad, and he has a small manhood—nothing like  _ you _ , darling!”

Vent found himself too busy being carried away by the scene they were raising to be embarrassed. “Only the  _ best _ for my hard-working girlfriend! First we get that photoshoot, then we get Silvervale's attention,  _ then _ we go back home and adopt a Samoyed!”

“Oh,  _ darling,  _ I want a carriage ride first!” Revlis whined. “And a lavish candlelit dinner before you  _ ravage _ me like a beast!”

Now it was a heat that Vent felt crawling up his back. But the glint in Revlis's eye told all, she was trying to get a rise out of him. Perhaps it was the army of clerks watching them, perhaps it was the emotion of the moment, but Vent felt like responding in kind. So he leaned in and lovingly tapped the tip of Revlis's nose with his finger. “We'll cross that bridge when we get there, sweetheart! Now, ma'am, my dear girlfriend hasn't had a good fitting in ages, so I'm trusting you to take good care of her and give her the whole nine yards.”

Revlis madly shook her head as she buried her face in Vent's chest. “Oh no,  _ darling _ , I cannot possibly go without you! My knight in shining armor, my—loyal wolf! My—virile—manhood...mount!”

Vent could tell Revlis was digging deep in her attempts at playing chicken, especially if she was going so far to mention wolves. For a moment, he thought he could counter with a poetic line—until he felt Revlis's thigh slide between his legs. Revlis was now leaning on Vent, pressing against him with the full weight of her breasts against his chest, her leg wrapped around his as she rubbed against him. She glanced up at him devilishly, her face enrapturing and hungry.

The weight of the crowd of clerks behind Vent began to weigh upon his shoulders. He knew he needed to find a response, and decided there was but only one recourse.

Running his hand through Revlis's tresses, he stared into her face as he said, “ _ Que se quede el infinito sin estrellas, y que pierda el mar su intensidad—¡pero qel azul de tus ojos que no muera, y el rojo de tu pelo se quede igual! _ ”

Spanish. Or, as Revlis would recognize it, Aquan. Vent didn't know how the tiefling would react to being serenaded in another language, but there couldn't have been any way she could have expected it. And indeed, the glitter in her eye was most definitely of defiance and not the self-assured swagger she had had all afternoon. Revlis licked her lips, revealing her fangs as she smirked.

After all, if she couldn't avoid losing, she could make sure Vent couldn't win.

Revlis lovingly drifted her hand up from Vent's chest to his chin, where she held his face. “Darling,” she purred. “You know what speaking in...  _ that language _ does to me.” 

Revlis leaned in close until Vent could feel her breath on his lips. This was it—this was the ultimate gambit. Vent knew enough to know Revlis's kisses were dangerous, but whether she would risk hurting him with one in public was beyond him.

Closer and closer, Revlis slowly leaned into Vent, all the while guiding his face to hers. Her eyes were positively aflame as she gazed deep into Vent's. She drank in the heat from his embarrassment, hungry for his reaction...

From where the impulse came, Vent never knew—all he could remember was suddenly darting a single finger to Revlis's face and pressing it against her lips. They were smooth and pillowy, molding around the gentle pressure from his finger.

“Revlis, please,” he said. “We're making the poor lady  _ jealous. _ ”

Quickly, Revlis gingerly snapped her teeth around Vent's finger. Trapped between her dagger-like fangs, Revlis giggled huskily. “If I  _ must _ ,” she growled. “But we  _ will _ continue this later.”

To the clerk's relief, Revlis released Vent and paraded towards her, with her hip thrust sideways and a hand on one side. Tossing Vent one final smoldering look, she allowed the clerk to lead her to the fitting rooms.

As he took what felt like the first breath of air in hours, Vent looked around to see a small platoon of clerks very determinedly trying to look as though they hadn't been watching the entire ordeal play out.

Shaking his head, Vent reached for his phone. The draft of his tweet to Silvervale was still up. Quickly, he added a new message to it: “I took her to a store for some new cute underwear, Silver, Revlis is in good hands but she might be missing home right about now. What do I do?”. Sending the tweets, Vent sighed, and hoped that Silver would see them. It  _ had _ been a number of days since Silvervale had made kind of presence, and there was no way to know whether she'd even believe that her Dungeons and Dragons character had made an appearance in the real world. How was Silver to know it was  _ really _ Revlis and not some ambitious cosplayer?

As he pondered this, the clerk walked out from the fitting rooms and called for Vent's attention.

“Your partner asked me to bring you to the fitting room,” she said.

“Is something wrong?” Vent asked.

“No, she just wanted you to be around for the fitting,” the clerk said. Vent was about to say something when he noticed a glassy look in the clerk's eyes—Revlis had worked her magic on her, as well.

“Sure,” Vent said. “Let's see what my girlfriend needs.”

Revlis was humming to herself as Vent entered the hallway for the fitting rooms. “Oh, is that you, Vent?” she called.

“Yeah.”

“Lovely! Thank you for bringing him, ma'am. I want him to know how this fitting goes,” Revlis called.

“Yes, Revlis,” the clerk said. She bowed to Vent and went back to Revlis's fitting room, walking mechanically. “You're so lovely, Revlis. Vent is lucky to have you.”

“Ah, he's  _ blessed _ to have me!” Revlis said. “But he's quite flighty, you know! Why, he hasn't laid a finger on my breasts all day!”

“That is such a shame, Revlis!”

“It's  _ such _ a shame!” Revlis continued. Vent set his jaw as Revlis went on her rant, imagining her smiling with the knowledge that he could hear every word of her. “He has such soft hands, but he won't put them on me today! It's almost as though he's scared of me!”

“How tragic, Revlis!”

“How  _ very _ tragic!”

Vent rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the echo of Revlis's warmth against his chest.

“Your skin is so lovely, Revlis, how lucky I am to touch it!”

“Be careful you don't indulge too much,” Revlis answered. “I have a photo shoot after this fitting, I mustn't be late.”

“Yes, Revlis. Please, raise your arms.”

Vent stood by as there was a rustling in the fitting room. Evidently, the poor clerk was struggling to get a measuring tape around Revlis's torso with her wings being in the way. Deciding that charming the clerk was a good idea after all, Vent's ears perked up when the clerk called out Revlis's cup size.

“I don't know what that means,” Revlis said.

“It means you have a most divine figure, Revlis!”

“Divine? Hardly. A lord of the Abyss gave me this body. It's for punishing the sins of lustful men.”

“Of course, Revlis. I have some options here for you...”

Once again, there was chatter as Revlis was presented with a few options. From the sound of it, though, few caught her attention.

“Haven't you got anything more...  _ luxurious _ ?”

“I am sorry, Revlis,” the clerk said. “It's hard to find things in your size.”

“This store is so massive, with so many clothes—surely, you must have something to accommodate my figure,” Revlis said.

“Perhaps you needed something specific, Revlis?” the clerk asked.

Revlis paused, and to Vent's shock, called out to him. “Vent,  _ darling _ ,” she chimed. “Please, tell the nice clerk what it is I'm looking for.”

The clerk leaned her head out from the fitting stall, and stared at Vent with her unfocused eyes. Vent swallowed, and bit his lip. Another game from Revlis, no doubt. Thinking that she definitely missed Vaeri, Vent cleared his throat, and thought aloud.

“It has to be... airy. Revlis has  _ very _ sensitive skin, she can't be bundled up for too long. Luxury is important, money is no object for Revlis. It has to be elegant, she won't get out of bed for anything that isn't a masterpiece. And it has to be eye-catching—if it doesn't at least make you jealous, Revlis isn't putting it on. And it has to be comfortable too. There's a reason Revlis goes commando with her skirt.”

There was another pause from the fitting stall. The sound of Revlis's nail tapping on a bench broke the silence. “You see? He knows me so well, it's almost irritating,” she said. “He's always dragging some trove of wisdom out from somewhere. Now, go and find me something like what my darling said, and on the double. I mustn't be late.”

“Should I call Vent over?” the clerk slurred.

“No, no, I want to surprise him,” Revlis purred. “Vent,  _ darling _ , you can bear a few more moments without me, can't you? I promise you, it'll be worth it once our clerk finds something!”

“No sweat,” Vent said. The clerk nodded and glided out from the stall, dumbly ignoring Vent as she walked out. Vent awkwardly leaned on the wall and waited.

The fitting room was still for a moment, until Revlis called from the stall, “Are you simply going to wait out there, or must I walk out to grab your attention?”

“You said to wait,” Vent called back. “... I figured you were mad.”

“Mad about what?”

“Eh... talking too much, knowing too much... It must be weird, talking to someone you don't know but knows everything about you.”

“It is,” Revlis called back, “but it makes things so much easier, especially since you're so easy to read.”

“Sounds about right,” Vent sighed. “So tell me, what's your read on me?”

“You're a good boy—the kind women like me  _ love _ to feed on,” Revlis teased. “Innocent, generous, and wholly unprepared for women like me.”

“That's fair,” Vent shrugged.

“What bothers me is that you'd rather grab at my hellfire instead of my chest. You had a golden opportunity many would kill for!”

“Hey, man, I can't go grabbing at people's boobs just because they're there. Like, I wouldn't do that to Silver.”

“What if Silver asked you to?” Revlis asked.

“See, it's different when someone asks you,” Vent answered.

“So what if  _ I _ asked you to?” Revlis asked again.

Heat built up again between Vent's shoulders. “Then I guess I'd have permission, wouldn't I?” he called back.

The clerk marched back into the fitting room hallway, with a bundle inside of a hand-cart. “Revlis, I found something,” she intoned.

“Bring it in, right away!”

The clerk moved in and shut the door behind her. Right away, there was a gasp from Revlis. “Oh, it's  _ perfect _ !” she gushed. 

“It might be a bit small in the chest, Revlis, that's why I made sure to find one without--”

“Oh, I  _ love _ it, help me put it on.”

The two women chattered along as Revlis presumably dressed herself. There was a pause, broken only by a curt chuckle from Revlis.

“You're dismissed,” she huffed to the clerk. “We won't be needing you further. Have Vent come by to see me.”

The clerk waddled out of the stall and nodded at Vent, then continued on her way out. Vent cringed apologetically at her, although the clerk seemed far too glamoured to notice it.

“Oh,  _ darling _ ?” Revlis called. “Come see the lovely outfit you'll be buying!”

Feeling a new heat grip his chest, Vent shrugged. “Oh, well,” he sighed as he walked into the fitting stall and shut it behind him.

Revlis was waiting. She leaned against the back mirror, smirking at Vent.

The clerk had brought her a black bodysuit. Matching stockings and gloves were on Revlis's legs and hands. The transparent bodysuit was backless, with a single curved strip of opaque fabric stretching from Revlis's navel up to her chest. From there, her bared breasts rested within an elegant harness that hung from a choker at her neck.

“It seems my endowments are difficult to work around,” she purred. “But I suppose this arrangement works, doesn't it?”

Vent had long since lost the battle of avoiding Revlis's chest. With her arms crossed beneath them, Revlis's breasts were plumper and richer-looking than ever, and her delicate pink nipples were unashamedly present.

“You're the belle of the ball, alright,” Vent managed to croak.

“How flattering,” Revlis smiled. “Come here. Touch me.”

With a smile of his own, Vent crossed the tiny fitting room in one step and stood before Revlis. He gingerly raised his fingers to Revlis's chin and held her face up to him, deeply gazing into her cold eyes. His thumb lightly traced along Revlis's lips.

Rolling her eyes, Revlis grabbed Vent's hand and slapped it onto her breast. “I can't believe you'd humiliate me like this,” she coyly fumed. “First you'd rather burn yourself than feel me up, now I'm giving you permission and you still avoid me. Vent, I'm starting to think you don't like me.”

“I just need people to be honest with me, is all,” Vent answered. He punctuated himself with a gentle squeeze to Revlis's breast. Her nipple poked into his palm.

“Aren't you the one who knows _ so much _ about me?” Revlis teased.

“Is that what this is?” Vent asked. “You're mad about the whole 'girlfriend' thing?”

“You'd be such a cold boyfriend,” Revlis said. “All this time, and you never even touched my poor, lonely body.”

Vent pushed up against Revlis and dug his thumb into her breast. The warlock didn't even flinch as her flesh molded into Vent's hand. “I could do a lot more than just touch you right now,” Vent said.

One of Revlis's hands snaked up to the back of Vent's head, guiding him to her neck. “Alright then, show me,” she purred.

Vent answered with his other hand, sliding it towards one of Revlis's thighs. Her velvety skin welcomed him as he wrapped his fingers around her. As Vent pulled her closer, Revlis purred again, and lifted her leg around his waist.

“I could show you plenty here,” Vent said. “Or we can take this home.”

“You're not getting cold feet, are you?”

As if to answer her, Vent thrust his hips against Revlis's, pushing her against the mirror behind her.

“Do you really want to risk one of the clerks catching us?” Vent asked. “You might love cutting into people's private time, but you don't really want to have that happen to you do you?”

“Hasn't stopped me before,” Revlis said.

“And what if I said I'd rather fuck you into a cozy bed instead of a cold wall?” Vent asked.

“I'd fuck you in a library as fast as you can find one,” Revlis growled.

“So you don't want to be in a comfortable bed with warm sheets?” Vent said. His hand slid in deeper towards Revlis's inner thigh, where her skin grew warmer and warmer. Vent could even feel Revlis's heartbeat through her breasts.

Leading with a meaningful tug on Vent's hair, Revlis signed. “Alright,” she said. “Let's go home. But once we're there, I'm not letting you go until either I'm satisfied—or  _ you _ die.”

“Deal.”

For a moment, both struggled to let each other go. But with a sniff, they both pushed away. Vent poked his head out from the stall while Revlis magicked her way back into her old outfit. She turned to lead Vent out of the stall when she froze, and decided to magic her new outfit into a bundle and hid it under her wings. Then Revlis locked her arms with Vent, and pulled him out. A few of the clerks were still hovering around the lingerie section, and not-so-stealthily watched the pair leave.

“What a waste,” she loudly called. “I'm positively  _ offended _ they cannot accommodate a woman of my caliber.”

Vent looked around at the clerks as he continued. Already, they were almost out of the story. Revlis's face was set with determination, her fingers gripping around his arms like a vise. “Don't worry darling,” he called out. “You'll be a knockout at the shooting.”

“I  _ know _ I will,” Revlis scoffed. “A woman likes me only appears once in a lifetime.”

The two continued their hurried scamper out of the store. Once Vent and Revlis approached the exit for the mall, Vent chuckled.

“What's so funny?” Revlis asked.

“I was wondering if you'd steal something from the mall, and you proved me right,” Vent smiled.

“Oh? A good boy like you didn't try to stop me? To reason with me over how wrong it is to steal?” Revlis teased.

“And lose out on that devilish smile when you got away with it?” Vent smirked.

As the two hurried down the sidewalk, Revlis dug her nails into Vent's arm. “I definitely have to  _ reward _ your over-confidence,” she hushed. “You think you know me.”

“I'm not wrong, am I?” Vent asked.

The two laughed as they boarded a bus. Being so early in the afternoon, they found it fairly empty and managed to find seats together. Vent was still catching his breath when he sat; Revlis never broke her facade of polite indifference. Or her grip, for that matter. Vent's arm was trapped within Revlis's, and she took great pains to make sure the crook of his arm was right against the swell of her breasts. If Vent so much as wiggled his elbow, Revlis smothered it against her even tighter. As the bus drove on, Vent gave up and allowed his trapped arm to lay limp.

As if it was her goal all along, Revlis's body embraced Vent's limp arm. One of her hands slowly settled upon Vent's, and carefully dragged it along the side of her hips. Warm skin and cool leaves slid against Vent's hand until he found himself being pressed between Revlis's thighs. Vent set his jaw as Revlis slid his hand deeper and deeper, the heat surrounding his fingers growing more and more intense until he hit a plush, warm mound.

Shooting Revlis a glance, Vent saw that she continued to stare placidly out the window. Not a single pore upon her face betrayed her. All the while, Revlis subtly adjusted her thighs until all of Vent's fingers were pressed against her.

“Hmm, yes, lower,” she rumbled thoughtfully. “The  _ chrysanthemums _ , darling—they're growing a little  _ lower _ than usual this year? We simply must do something about that, I hate my poor flowers not getting the attention they need.”

“ _ Oh _ , that's right,” Vent said, shaking his head. “I was worried we'd have a bad harvest this year. I didn't want to strain the poor things with too much fertilizer, either.”

“We should  _ get to work,  _ if we want to have anything worth showing off,” Revlis answered.

“I don't wanna overwork those poor plants,” Vent tried. “How much do you think they can take?” As he spoke, he gently pressed against Revlis, testing her reaction. Revlis took a slow breath, and did little more.

“Oh, your hands are  _ perfect _ for flowers,” Revlis purred. “Those poor chrysanthemums are still so  _ low _ , though... you'll be a dear and water them for me once we get home, won't you?”

Vent slid his fingers lower, until the tips of his fingers brushed against Revlis's tender cleft. She was wet and radiating an enveloping heat, and as the bus rocked in the street her delicate clitoris nudged against him. The only reaction out of Revlis was a brief squeeze from her thighs.

“You just focus on getting home and getting cozy,” Vent answered. “I'll take care of the flowers when we get home.” He punctuated himself with a loving press against Revlis's clitoris, starting with a small nudge and growing in strength. Vent searched Revlis for any kind of sign that he was having any effect on her. Her face remained placid and calm as she pretended to care about the sights out the window. Her breathing was deliberate and calm. Even the grip from her thighs, which never lessened, stayed constant.

Vent smiled, and leaned in to Revlis.

“Okay, I give,” he whispered in her ear. “You're better at this than I am.”

The gaze Revlis shot back at him once he pulled back was tinted with more anger than Vent would have imagined from Revlis. Even with her face as placid as ever, her blue eyes burned as she gazed deep into Vent's eyes. Vent knew when that fire had been lit, and the name of the man who first stoked it. The sight of it brought a twinge of pain back to his burnt finger.

“I'm not just  _ any _ woman in a fanciful suit,” Revlis quietly said. Her tongue slid deliberately across her teeth as she spoke, her whispers louder than the roar of the bus's engine. “I'm not just a witch, or a loyal servant to Babylon. I'm a  _ promise _ , a  _ reminder _ . One fool's greed and hatred turned me into what you see before you. The shame and humiliation I felt, he'll feel tenfold in regret and fear—him and all the others that sully the hearts and bodies of others. And I'll sit atop a throne of bones, the remnants of their lust. Verum will learn to beware their wicked ways, lest their hearts be crushed to dust.”

As Vent returned Revlis's unending stare, he felt the back of her other hand playfully swat his cheek. The flame in her eyes cooled a little. Where there was blue hellfire, there now glittered a different blue in the witch's eyes. It was a cloudless sky that would turn overcast in a second, a babbling brook hiding murderous undercurrents, a lovely flower with poisonous petals. It was the forest; burnt and ashen as it was, it was nevertheless a promise of growth and vitality, of great beauty, greater danger and even greater treasure. It was a beloved freedom that had come at a great price.

“But I don't have to remind you,” Revlis said. “Even if you hadn't seen Silver make me, you'd still be a wordy, meticulous... what was that word you used—ah!— _ persnickety _ young man who'd sooner ask the cobblestones for permission before walking along a street. You'd be a far sweeter man if you weren't so stubborn.”

“Well, I  _ do apologize _ ,” Vent said. “For both forgetting  _ your _ place in things, and in coming off as a jerk. I get a little testy when people push my boundaries.”

“Testy? You?” Revlis's face finally broke into a smile. “Don't flatter yourself, you're hardly what I would call an inconvenience. But I do appreciate your perspective on where I stand. Now, if you are still in the mood for apologies, perhaps you'll continue by apologizing for not praising what is before you as you should?”

“I think you'll be covering that plenty after I water the flowers,” Vent answered.

Revlis leaned in until her forehead pressed against Vent's. The scent of her flowers surrounded him, and her blue eyes shone hungrily. “With  _ interest _ ,” she hissed, revealing her fangs with a smirk.

“You know what part of apologizing I look forward to?” Vent smiled. Revlis giggled, and egged Vent on with a wiggle of her eyebrows. To her surprise, Vent leaned back into her ear and whispered his answer:

“ _ The part in my hand right now. _ ”

As he spoke, Vent playfully nudged against Revlis's cleft again. He felt drops of her wetness coat him as his fingers pulled away. Revlis sniffed, and bit on her thumb as she frowned—and, in spite of herself, she giggled back.

The bus finally pulled into Vent's stop. As the two disembarked, someone in the back of the buss shouted, “Get a room, you two!” As if they had practiced it all day, Vent and Revlis poked their heads back into the bus and shouted, “ _ Get fucked, nerd _ !” They then pelted away from the bus stop, laughing madly as the bus tore away. The two would have laughed harder and longer if a clap of thunder hadn't interrupted them. Before they knew it, heavy drops of rain were pelting them.

“Rain?!” Revlis hissed, uselessly putting her hands above her horns. “But it was just sunny!”

“Welcome to my city,” Vent said. He gently took one of Revlis's hands as he raced down the sidewalk towards his house. “If you don't like the weather, wait five minutes!”

The two continued to laugh as they ran all the way home. The ran was falling full force before they made it to Vent's front door. By the time he fished his keys out and opened the door, the two were dripping wet, laughing their heads off in the living room.

“Should I get you a towel?” Vent asked.

Revlis fished her stolen lingerie out from inside her wings, making sure it was dry. Once she was satisfied, she snapped her fingers—and where she was once soaked to the bone, she looked as though she had just walked out of a painting.

“Ah,” Vent nodded. “Forgot you could do that.”

Revlis smiled, and snapped her fingers again. After a strange buzzing sensation, Vent found himself  _ also _ perfectly-dried.

“Ah,” he continued. “Forgot you could do  _ that, _ too.”

Revlis seized Vent's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom, smiling brightly. “You're about to see a lot of other things I can do,” she giggled. The tiefling wasted no time in opening the bedroom door for Vent and pushing him onto the bed. Vent had barely sat on the edge when Revlis climbed into his lap, her legs tucked at the sides of his hips. She took a deep breath as she settled her weight upon him, grinding in search of his length.

“You know the rules, don't you?” she breathed.

“No kissing,” Vent nodded.

“... Well, that's  _ one  _ of them,” Revlis smiled. With another snap of her fingers, her dress slipped off her body, and her warm breasts bounced into Vent's face. Another snap and Vent felt his shirt fly over his head, settling someplace else in the room.

Vent's heart was beating in his throat as he looked up into Revlis's face. Once again, there was a fire in her gaze, this one a little softer than in the bus. Vent felt Revlis's nails gently rake against the back of his head, as well as the sharp tip of her tail poke against the back of his neck.

“Don't humiliate me, Vent,” she breathed. “I do not want a reason to speak your name in the same breath as Lassa--”

“If I  _ do _ humiliate you, even Silver would support you using your tail on me,” Vent interrupted. “I'd be pretty rotten to do you both wrong like that.”

Revlis paused for a moment as she studied Vent's expression. As if to prove himself, Vent nudged his neck gently against Revlis's stinger, not so much as flinching as the tip poked against him. To Vent's relief, Revlis smiled, and laid her arms around Vent's neck.

“True to your  _ persnickety _ nature, you worry so much for niceties and promises you miss the forest for the trees,” she purred as she pressed her forehead against Vent's. “I wonder, are you lost, knowing you can't kiss a woman to begin embracing her? Or must I write you a set of instructions for worshiping my body?”

To Revlis's delight, Vent's soft hands climbed up her back, and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. “We both know you prefer to make the first move,” he whispered against her. He kissed sweetly around her pale neck, feeling the vibrations of her delighted hums through her throat. In response, Revlis's hips began to sway against Vent's as she held him against her.

“Poor little boy, too smart by half,” Revlis teased. “You wouldn't last a minute in the forest, I bet— _ oh _ , a little higher...”

As Vent kissed his way up to Revlis's jaw, he chuckled. “That's basically what I wrote about in your story.”

Revlis moaned in approval, just as her grinding hit upon Vent's growing luster. “How about... I give you ideas for a sequel?” she moaned.

“I only take requests from Silver,” Vent said. He began to thrust his own hips in time to Revlis's gyrations, desperately trying to press against her most-precious navel. He could feel droplets of her warmth coating him as her his pressed harder and harder against him. As if in frustration, Vent growled against Revlis's throat.

“Let's see,” the tiefling answered, “if I can't change your mind.” Revlis settled her legs just a little wider, and Vent could finally feel her cleft pressing against him. Vent felt Revlis's face hover against his ear, her breath rustling.

“Don't leave a woman waiting,” she coyly whined.

Vent hurriedly brought a hand to himself, and felt around for Revlis's entrance. She giggled as he rubbed against her mound, and smiled as she settled her hips to help him.

“There, a little lower,” she giggled. “Okay, lower— _ mmm! _ Try and remember that spot for later...”

Finally, Vent pressed against Revlis's pussy, and her lips welcomed him. She gasped as he pressed against her, slowly sliding deeper and deeper within her warmth. But the touch of Revlis's lips sent fire through Vent, and once he had felt himself slide within her he seized hold of her hips and thrust his way in.

Revlis gasped, and her eyes fluttered as she felt Vent enter. He grunted bestially as he felt himself surrounded by Revlis's warmth. Revlis could only giggle as her fingers curled against the back of his neck. “Mmm,” she hummed. “Good boy...”

Cradling Vent's head, Revlis kissed his black hair as she slowly set her hips to work. Smoothly yet slowly she rocked against him, taking delight in his panicked breathing, his deep grunts, his feverish hold against her hips.

Wordlessly, Revlis guided Vent's hands farther up her hips and onto her plush ass. “It's easier to hold me there,” she breathed. “Just don't get any funny ideas...”

“All I want,” Vent chuffed, “is to go as deep as I can...”

“Mmm, please do,” Revlis answered. “Please... do...”

As Revlis quietly breathed her pleasured moans, slowly stroking away at her lover, Vent felt his reason melt away. Being surrounded by Revlis's heat sent his heart ablaze, and he found himself settling his feet against the floor as he tensed his arms.

Revlis scarcely had time to look down at Vent and ask, “ _ Oh _ ?” before she was force to grip him even tighter—with one grunt, Vent hoisted himself onto his feet, and with another he hilted himself deep within Revlis's pussy. The tiefling's eyes fluttered and she found herself releasing a breathy moan as her whole body squeezed against Vent. Deep inside her, Vent's crown pressed into her, as if seeking her weak points.

“Now, now,” Revlis shakily breathed. “D-don't get too cocky!” She renewed her grasp upon Vent, and spread her great wings. With a single flap, she sent Vent back onto the bed, where she once again settled her weight upon him and rode him on. To her pleasure, Vent was as deep within her as ever, and his soft hands were gingerly caressing her ass as she rode him.

“Don't you remember?” Revlis breathed. “ _ I'm _ the power top!”

“I—need--more--!” Vent gasped. “I— _ love _ your body!”

Revlis cooed, and lifted Vent's face up to hers. “Does it feel good, sweetie?” she moaned. She offered Vent more breathy moans as she dug her hips against him. Now her clitoris was rubbing against his base, sending tiny shocks through her body. “ _ O-o-oh _ , I think... I'm actually having fun,” she whispered. “Be a good boy... please, keep going...”

The rain continued to batter against the windows of Vent's room as he hurriedly thrust into Revlis. He could feel the impact of his hips through her body. She would grind into him, seeking to press his crown against her innermost depths, then pull away to let the full softness of her ass rest upon his hands. With a playful giggle, Revlis even leaned back from Vent and allowed her full breasts to jiggle before his eyes. She moaned her pleasure, her eyebrows quirked with want as her fangs glittered through her grin. Her voice was high and soft, a far cry from her normal low wont. It stoked Vent's heart all the same.

“You're... so... good...” he grunted.

Revlis giggled, and her eyes flashed playfully. “I'm not good,” she tittered. “I'm a  _ demon _ .  _ Rawr _ ...” Playfully waving her sharp nails before Vent's face, Revlis spread her wings and wrapped them around him.

“Give it to me,” she breathed. “I want it...”

Revlis tightened her grip on Vent, wrapping her wings around him tighter and tighter. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pinning him to her body. Vent could barely enjoy the feeling of Revlis's breasts against him as the tiefling pressed her forehead against his and moaned his face. “You'll give it to me, won't you?” she moaned. “I want it so badly... please, I want it...”

“What do you want?” Vent gasped.

A flash from Revlis's eyes made a chill run up Vent's spine. Her blue eyes had grown wide and hungry. She leaned in against Vent's ear and whispered, “ _ Give me your soul _ ...  _ fuck me until you die... _ ”

A bolt of lightning struck near the house. Revlis jolted in Vent's lap, snapping her head all around in shock. Her hips stopped as she caught her breath.

Whether it was instinct or lust, Vent couldn't tell—but in that moment, he once again set his feet and lifted Revlis up. Before she could react, Vent pushed forward until he had pinned her against a wall.

Revlis stared back at Vent with playful shock. “Oh, no,” she whined. “Did I scare you? I didn't want to scare you... I don't want you to  _ stop _ ...”

“I can't fuck you if I die,” Vent growled. “And I want to fuck you.”

“Oh  _ my _ ,” Revlis smiled. “Has my sweet boy turned sour?”

“No,” Vent said. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Revlis sneered, and tightened her legs around Vent's waist. “ _ Then fuck me more _ ,” she breathed. “ _ Fuck me... fill me up... _ ”

Vent's renewed thrusts into Revlis were joined with another boom of thunder as she giggled and moaned into his neck. She kissed his neck and moaned in her sweet voice, relishing the sensation of his entire body pressed against hers as he hilted himself and the his desperate breaths as he pulled away. And even as she felt herself cresting a wave, Revlis couldn't help but tease Vent.

“Come on,” she gasped. “Come on! Don't you wanna make me feel  _ good _ ? Don't I make  _ you _ feel good?”

Vent growled his answer, struggling to arrange his words. “ _ I love... your body _ ,” he grunted.

“Show me,” she sighed. “Show me how good I make you feel! If you're good enough... I just might believe you!”

With a renewed vigor, Vent began to thrust even harder. Revlis threw her head back in a joyous moan, pressing Vent's head to her neck as his crown rubbed dangerously close to her womb. There were no words; the scent of rain and cherry blossoms, and the warmth of glowering coals filled Vent's mind, and his desperate grip trapped Revlis within her own ecstasy.

As Vent reached within Revlis, he felt his own wave begin to crest, and he stiffened within her. Revlis welcomed him with a delighted squeal. “You're... getting harder! Are you close, Vent?”

Vent didn't want to waste time holding his climax in. He allowed himself to be spurned further by Revlis's voice and touch. “Good boy,” she cooed. “Cum inside me...  _ please _ ?”

Vent answered with a throaty growl as he lovingly kissed at Revlis's neck. Deep within her womb, Revlis could feel his cock twitching. Her womb ached in anticipation of his cum, a burning emptiness that made her whine as her walls were stroked by Vent.

“ _ Revlis _ ...” Vent groaned.

“Please!” Revlis gasped. “Call me Revvy. Call me Revvy when you cum!”

Vent growled an answer, and dragged his face to Revlis's bladed ear. Hungrily, he whispered, “ _ I'm cumming, Revvy... _ ”

“ _ Give it to me, Vent _ !”

Revlis's voice snapped a cord within Vent. Groaning higher and higher, he hilted himself within Revlis and released. Vent gasped as his cock twitched and freed his warm essence. As he came, Revlis's breath caught in her throat, and Vent felt her body tense against his. Tiny hiccups from Revlis mirrored Vent's twitching orgasm, sending shudders throughout her body. Her nails lovingly raked across Vent's back as her wings and legs stroked around him, urging him to give her  _ more _ .

Vent's vision faded as he felt himself release more than he had ever felt in his life. His iron grip upon Revlis's ass mirrored his locked knees as he continued to nudge Revlis against the wall, desperate for just another centimeter of her warmth to be caressed by. But eventually, his twitches petered out, his cum ceased to flow, and Vent could only gasp for air as he buried his face against Revlis's neck. The tiefling cooed as her body melted against Vent's, her breathing synchronized with Vent's as the two delved the aftershock of their climax. The tattoo over Revlis's womb began to tingle and buzz as it began to glow, stimulated by the semen flooding her womb.

Revlis was about to tease Vent when she felt him rumble, “Did you feel good?” She perked up at the question, and giggled as she traced along his shoulder blades with her nails.

“I felt  _ very _ good,” she purred. “Didn't you feel me cumming?”

“You came?”

“Didn't you know me better than that?” Revlis asked. She nuzzled against Vent's hair playfully. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

“I figured you... for a screamer,” Vent breathed.

“Mmm, I prefer making men scream,” Revlis purred. She pressed her lips to Vent's head and kissed him, sighing.

“I thought you said no kissing?” he asked.

“Kissing? Why, that was no kiss,” Revlis stated. “That was just a quick little peck. You'd die of pleasure if I  _ kissed _ you.” 

Vent laughed as he slumped against Revlis. Even now, his grip on her was unrelenting. “God, I don't want to let you go,” he said. “You feel so  _ good _ ...”

Revlis chucked in response. His cock hadn't shrunk within her, and seemed prepared for a second round. Was it her magic? The touch of the Abyss that Babylon infused her with? She didn't care—she wouldn't tell Vent, but she was having more fun than she had had in a very long time.

She lifted Vent's head up to face her. Smiling brightly, Revlis pipped up, “ _ Again _ ?”, nodding hopefully.

“You want more?” Vent rumbled.

“Yes!” Revlis cheered. “I wanna fuck you again... and again... and  _ again _ ...  _ and again _ ...  _ until you die _ !”

“You can't kill me,” Vent said. “You'd make Silver sad.”

“Okay,” Revlis giggled. “Then I'll only fuck you until you're half-dead! And then when Silver comes for me, I'll fuck you both! And then we can fuck Silver together!”

Revlis felt one of Vent's hands slide up her back and to her head, where he played with her hair. Again, he buried his face in her neck, his breath warming Revlis's flushed skin. “I love it when you're playful...” he breathed. “God, I don't want to pull out, you feel so good...”

“Lay me on the bed,” Revlis said. “I want to fuck you on the bed now.”

“I don't want to pull out,” Vent repeated.

“If you put me on the bed,” Revlis breathed, “you can play with my tits! And you can bite them and suck them and squeeze them  _ a-a-all _ you want! You know you want to...”

“Would you like that?” Vent asked. Revlis sighed, once again nuzzling against her lover. “You're such a people-pleaser,” she teased. “ _ Yes _ , I would like you to play with my tits. They get so sore, and they hurt my back. I won't ask just  _ anyone _ to massage them for me. Don't you want to make them feel good?”

Settling his grip on Revlis again, Vent carried her over to his bed and collapsed onto it. Revlis giggled as she was pinned beneath him. Her legs kicked as Vent nuzzled against her neck and hair, his lips tickling her skin. With the sound of rain beating upon the windows, the weight of Vent's body pressing down upon her, the pounding of his heart she could feel through his chest and arousal, Revlis felt surrounded by pleasure. She affectionately stroked her legs around Vent's hips and nuzzled his face. This definitely wasn't her first romp during a rainstorm, perhaps not even her favorite one. But dammit if the rustle of rain didn't make lovely background music to a good orgasm.

“Vent, be a good boy and let go,” Revlis breathed. “It's just for a moment! I need to get comfortable...”

With great effort, Vent withdrew from Revlis. Her body shuddered as the air struck her lips, the mixture of their lust dripping from within her. Once Vent stood up, Revlis settled herself onto Vent's bed and laid back. Her wings were spread beneath her, and she settled herself so that her breasts laid most fetchingly.

“Come here, Vent,” she called, beckoning with her long nails. “Show my aching body more of your affection.”

Vent wasted no time in climbing back over Revlis and pressing himself against her. To her surprise, he  _ didn't _ dive face-first into her chest, and instead laid over her face-to-face. He breathed slowly as he cupped her face with one hand and stroked her hair with another.

“God, you're so perfect,” he said.

“All the better to lead men to their perdition,” Revlis purred. She sighed as Vent's fingers caressed her cheeks, his thumb tracing her lips. Playfully, she opened her mouth and trapped Vent's thumb between her teeth, giggling as her fangs shone in the light.

“Aren't you going to play with my breasts?” she whined through the captive digit. “You were so desperate to keep hold of me before.”

“Can't I appreciate you?” Vent asked back. “It's the least I can do for you and Silver.”

“If you  _ want _ to do something for me,” Revlis playfully snarled, “you'll get those cute lips of your around my tits and don't stop sucking until I ask you to—or I'll tell Silver you were cruel to them.”

Vent leaned in and kissed Revlis's forehead. “Yes, ma'am,” he said as Revlis released his thumb. He shuffled lower, until he faced Revlis's supple chest. To Revlis's great joy, Vent gently grabbed both of her breasts in either hand, pressed them together, and buried his face between them.

Revlis giggled and kicked her legs as she was tickled by Vent's lips and stubble. Her laughter shifted to soft sighs as Vent trailed his mouth to focus on one breast as his hand lovingly massaged the other. She looked down to see him covering her breast in attentive kisses. He had much to work with, her breasts were as big as his face, and Vent hummed with delight as he made love to them.

“Is it everything you've ever dreamed of?” Revlis asked.

Vent's mouth hovered over one of Revlis's nipples as he answered. “These could drive any man crazy,” he said. His warm breath tickled Revlis's skin; both it and his answer brought a smile to her face.

“And how about you?” she asked.

“I've been going crazy all afternoon, of course.”

Revlis shuddered as Vent's tongue touched her nipple, lovingly tracing circles around her. He moaned quietly as he brought her into his waiting mouth, where he lovingly sucked away and rolled his tongue around her. He alternated between pressing his face deeper against the pillowy softness, and gingerly pulling on her nipple. But Vent never let go, and caressed and suckled on Revlis's breast as if it was his only lifeline.

“To think, you were so scared,” Revlis purred. She reached down to lovingly stroke Vent's hair as he continued to shower love upon her breasts. “You're so eager now. Maybe I'll brag about you to Silver. She might decide to reward your diligence...”

Vent responded with an affectionate rake of his teeth around her aereola. “Ooh—yes, that's what I need,” Revlis purred. “That's  _ ju-u-ust  _ right...” Through his gentle nibbles, Vent's tongue pressed Revlis's precious nipple against the roof of his mouth. He savored the stiff, warm nipple's texture, sending his moans echoing through Revlis's flesh.  With a smack from his lips, Vent pulled away from Revlis, leaving her breast jiggling back into shape. 

“Does it feel good?” he asked.

“I didn't tell you to stop,” Revlis teasingly fumed.

Vent rubbed his face against Revlis's breasts again, almost making her think of a puppy. “I just want to make you feel good,” he said. His spare hand continued to massage Revlis's other breast, just as Revlis continued to stroke his hair.

“Humor me, Vent,” Revlis mused. “Why are you so set upon that? You do come off as a desperate people-pleaser, but I feel there's something here you're not telling me.”

Vent looked back up at Revlis, and broke away from her breasts for a moment. He nuzzled his way higher up her chest, until he began to kiss a trail along her collarbone—just above the brand of chains wrapping a crown that had been emblazoned upon her.

“So much has happened to you,” he said. “I guess I just wanted to see you get something  _ nice _ for a change.”

Revlis puffed her cheeks for a moment, gears turning in her head as Vent rested upon her chest. “Vent,” she said. “You know I'm not nice, yes? I am a succubus, and a servant of Babylon.”

“I know,” Vent said. “And you were a fiendish trickster in Dolten. And you've got the nipple collection. And you'll take anything shiny that isn't nailed down. You still deserve to have nice things.”

“Even if I drag men into the alley to feed upon them?” she asked.

“Yep.”

“Even if I dragged  _ you _ into an alley and devoured  _ your _ soul?”

Vent peered up at Revlis, his face placid and calm. “I couldn't stop you either way,” he said calmly. “And Silver likes getting to play that way. So I guess my only hope would be my soul earned you something nice.”

“I've got these sharp nails and poisoned tail,” Revlis said. “What I scratched you and bit you and poisoned you? Would you still want to be nice to me?”

“That's just who you are,” Vent said. “I'd still want to be nice to you.”

Revlis found herself rubbing her hips against Vent as he spoke. Her tail snaked up until it was wrapped around Vent's waist, the bladed tip buried beneath one of her coils.

“Do you think you can change me?” Revlis teased. She could feel her wetness soaking the bed sheets beneath her. “Do you think if you fuck me good enough, I'll choose to stay here and marry you and buy a house with a white picket fence with you and have cute half-demon babies with you?”

“Nope,” Vent said. “I would just want you to have one night that didn't end in disaster.”

“Even if it killed you?” Revlis asked.

“Even if  _ you _ killed me,” Vent answered.

Revlis's legs wrapped around Vent's waist again. He was still as he felt himself trapped by Revlis's body.

“Prove it,” Revlis urged. “Be good to me. Be nice to me. Show me the treatment you'd want me to receive. But in exchange...”

Vent jumped as he felt a sharp pain strike his neck. One of Revlis's nails had pricked him, and quite firmly.

“I won't hold back,” Revlis continued. “You'll feel  _ all _ of me—my warmth, my softness, as well as my tempered sharpness.”

Vent silently pushed himself up on his hands. There was a determined smile upon his face as he looked up at Revlis. Revlis could feel his heartbeat as his cock slid into position against her waiting lips.

“You don't have to do this,” she said. “If you back out now, I won't think you less of a man. I won't even tell Silver. This is far from the worst rendezvous I've ever had.”

“I want to do this,” Vent said. “Because I'd like to make you feel good.”

Revlis sneered, and settled her hands upon Vent's upper arms. “Then stop talking like a little bitch and  _ fuck me _ ,” she hissed.

Feeling a flame in his chest, Vent thrust himself back into Revlis's navel. His back arched and he groaned as he felt himself drowning in her sensations: her warm embrace, her tightness, the teasing of her wetness, the vibration of her seductive giggles. Revlis welcomed his cock, and even threw her head back a little as she felt herself filled once more.

“ _ A-a-ah... _ ” she sang as her eyelids fluttered. “Be nice to me, Vent...”

Vent immediately set about to thrusting his hips into Revlis. Trapped as he was by her thighs and tail, he lowered himself closer to her until her nipples were just barely tracing against his chest. Revlis squirmed and arched underneath him, urging him onward.

The gentle patter of rain on the windows and the bustling of wind blanketed their love sighs as Vent thrust into Revlis over and over. As her eyes peered into his, he moved in to touch her forehead--

\--and instantly arched back in pain.

Revlis's hands curled tightly against his arms, digging her nails into his skin. Vent could only grunt in pain as the pain shot up his arms.

“Please, don't stop,” Revlis teased. “Please, be good to me...”

Gasping for breath, Vent settled back onto Revlis and regained his thrusts with renewed vigor. His groans were desperate as he pressed against Revlis, thrusting into her hungrily.

“That's it...” Revlis teased. “Hold me down—don't let me leave... Don't let me escape, or you'll never see me again...”

As Vent hooked his hands behind Revlis's shoulders, her nails climbed up to his back where they dragged cruel lines against his shoulders. Vent winced and groaned into Revlis's neck, where he was only answered by her tightening thighs and venomous giggles.

“You're so gentle and kind, Vent,” Revlis breathed. “Do you want to kiss me? Do you want to taste my lips?  _ But you ca-a-an't _ ... Because you'll  _ die _ ... I don't want you to  _ die _ ... please don't  _ die _ for me...”

Vent's mind was blank as he sought more of Revlis's body. The warmth of her navel, the softness of her breasts, the cruelty of her nails... he gnashed his teeth as he muscled through it all, desperate for more of her. He could scarcely control his voice, and found himself speaking wildly as he drowned in Revlis's pleasure.

“ _ Revvy... Revvy _ ...”

“Are you close, darling?” Revlis teased. “Oh, no... you need to fuck me more... be nicer to me...”

To Revlis's surprise, Vent answered in another language.

“ _ Eres tan rica, Revvy _ .”

Revlis hummed inquisitively as Vent whispered to her. He was speaking Umi's language. His voice was a far cry from the little Triton's. Where she was shrill and staccato with her vulgarities, Vent was much lower and tender. Revlis found herself pleasantly surprised. Either the man she was torturing was resolutely still trying to seduce her, or he had attained some sort of clarity that had him speaking tongues. She bit her red lips; this was definitely going to be a story worth bragging about later.

Revlis teased Vent with deeper scratches along his back. She cooed as his body tensed from the pain. He struggled to maintain his rhythm as he recoiled. Vent struggled to orient himself and press his forehead against Revlis's, staring back into her blue eyes. Hers were possessed with a blue flame, hungry and teasing. And yet, as Revlis looked into Vent, she didn't see the glossed-over stare of a thrall. His gaze was maddeningly lucid, still full of the same sincerity as before.

New, deeper scratches against Vent didn't seem to dissuade him. He was still as resolute as before, almost receptive to them even. “ _ Ay, mi nena preciosa _ ,” he whispered.

“'Preciosa'?” Revlis whispered, nodding. “Yeah?”

Vent nodded back, and groaned as he gave a deep thrust. He wasn't twitching—and yet, Revlis found her breath catching in her throat.

Deep within her navel, Revlis felt Vent's cock kiss her womb.

Vent's smooth crown lovingly rubbed against the opening to Revlis's womb. It didn't pry her open or hammer against her—it was gentle and warm and slow, full of loving care.

The tiefling's eyes fluttered again and a sweet moan escaped her throat. Her nails tightened and scratched at Vent again—this time, out of desperate need and primal hunger. Revlis's legs and tail tightened against her lover.

Vent groaned against her pressure. His hand raced to her hair, running through her tresses as he nuzzled his forehead. “ _ Ay, Revvy _ ,” he breathed. “ _ Te quiero dar más, te voy a dar más... _ ”

“Yeah,” Revlis smiled. “Mas, that's is Vent... give me mas...”

Vent's crown finally pulled way from its kiss as Vent resumed his thrusts. The aching emptiness left in Revlis's womb made her groan. “No, no no no,” she moaned. She arched up and before Vent could react, sank her fangs into his neck. Revlis felt Vent's strained grunt through his neck as his hand gripped her hair. His thrusts stopped, and Revlis took the moment to force him onto his back. Her legs settled to his sides and her tail uncoiled around him as her jaws released Vent.

“You're getting too far ahead of yourself,” she panted. “I—I'm tired of being nice! You're going to fill me up. You promised me three meals! Give me my last fill!”

Vent nodded as Revlis settled her hips, and rocked against his cock. The tattoo on her womb was glowing in the gloom of the room, the rainy sky outside sapping the light. Revlis's eyes and hellfire glowed as she stared down at Vent. She set her claws dancing across his chest, tracing red lines in his flesh as she began to gently whimper.

“Aren't I terrifying?” she whined. “A succubus has you trapped... you're my meal now... I-I-I'm going to eat you up! I'll eat your soul up!”

Vent didn't answer, groaning as Revlis's pussy gripped him gingerly.

“See?” Revlis continued. “I'm a monster! I'm so cruel! Look at how you're so scratched up! I'm not even letting you cum while you're on top!”

Vent's hands clasped back onto Revlis's hips, guiding her as she began to ride him in earnest. Her body, unlike her words, embraced the feeling of his hands, and her pussy continued to accept him into her innermost depths.

“Aren't you scared of me?” Revlis asked. “Aren't you... horrified? I could murder you! I could poison you! I could sell you to Babylon!” As she spoke, she threw her head back. Her voice raised in pitch as she felt the onset of ecstasy approach.

“I'm a monster!” she chanted. “I'm a monster I'm a demon I'm a monster I'm a demon! I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you! Do you... still want to be nice?”

Vent sat up with a start to answer her. He wrapped his arms around Revlis and held her tight. Revlis didn't say anything; she knew what was to come. Her arms held Vent close as she sucked in one last breath of air.

Vent groaned. He pressed himself against Revlis as tightly as he could.

And once again, he filled Revlis with his lust.

Revlis quivered and whimpered as she drank in Vent's lust, struggling to keep herself from melting back into him. The mark on her womb flared back to life as her body trembled and twitched under Vent's embrace. Stars flooded Revlis's vision, and her fingers spidered out of control as they traced new scratches into Vent's skin.

The two clung to each other until the wave of pleasure passed. Revlis's nails were still embedded into Vent's back as her mind emptied itself. All she could think of was the heat in her womb, and Vent's luster obstinately refusing to withdraw from her.

Finally, Vent spoke up. He gasped, “Do I pass your test?”

Test? What test? Revlis's brain floundered as it struggled to collect itself. Her eyes lazily swam from the posters on the wall of the room as the rainstorm outside flooded her ears. Was there a test? Did it have something to do with cumming?

Vent gasping as he finally recoiled from Revlis's nails broke her spell; she finally remembered the game that she had played with him. Did she win? Did Vent lose? Revlis couldn't tell. The warmth in her womb and the rustle of rain pulled her thoughts in too many directions.

Ah, but Vent had put the warmth into her... He had been the one so keen on being nice to her. He had been coy, refusing her body until Revlis practically threw herself at him. He needed to be guided every step of the way into finally accepting her embrace... and now that he had, he could only think of satisfying her.

What a curious little man, so... what was the word Vent had used? 'Per'-something...

Rubbing her face against Vent's hair, Revlis whined. The whispers and jeers of the Laughing Mad hadn't echoed in her mind in a very long time—the only thing left was the hellfire of the Abyss. And yet, that fire wasn't the warmth spreading her now.

Vent had been more than nice, Vent had been  _ good _ to her.

What a bother...

“ _ I hate you, _ ” Revlis whined.

“You hate me?” Vent repeated.

“I hate you so much,” Revlis repeated. “I hate you.”

“That's okay,” Vent answered.

Revlis whined again, and with shaky hands she pushed Vent back down onto the bed. She loomed over him, her breasts hanging over his chest and her wings draped over them both.

“I hate you,” she repeated. Her breaths came and went in deep waves as she began to work her hips over Vent's unrelenting luster. “I  _ hate _ you...”

Revlis settles herself over Vent as her hips began to raise and lower. The remains of their mixed lust leaked from her lips as Vent slid in and out. Her womb tattoo glowed passionately. And all the while, Revlis never broke her hungry gaze down at Vent. Once again, Vent's hands clasped onto Revlis and he guided her hips. She responded with a gentle moan, and invited his thrusts with her breathy moans.

“I...  _ hate... _ you,” she chanted. “I hate your dumb smile, I hate your dumb bottle caps, I hate your loud trains, I hate your big buildings... I hate your sweet juices in stupid bottles you can't open... I hate your dumb stores that don't have clothes in my size...”

Revlis's voice grew quieter and higher as she began to allow Vent to set he pace. Her walls tightened and hugged his length, dragging against him as he pulled out and pulling him back in upon his return. More than once, his crown came dangerously close to kissing her entrance again, and the attempts sent shivers through Revlis's body.

“I hate your silly words and I hate when you say 'persnickety' and I hate your soft hands,” she whined. “And I hate your brown eyes and I hate the veins on your arms and I hate your voice when you speak Aquan... and I hate how much you know about me and I hate when you talk about Silver and not me and I hate that I don't scare you and I hate when you call me 'Revlis' and not 'Revvy'...”

“That's okay, darling,” Vent breathed. His hands gently squeezed Revlis's thighs as he guided her up and down. “Let it all out.”

“I hate that you're so sweet with my tits and I hate that you don't bite me more and I hate that you let me scratch you and I hate that your cock kisses my womb,” Revlis breathed. She had placed a hand on Vent's chest, over a particularly large scratch she had given him. Her other hand trailed up to her breast, where she squeezed and kneaded herself. All the while, her pussy began to tighten around Vent. It seemed to squeeze in a rhythm, signaling an oncoming climax.

“I hate that it feels good to fuck you,” Revlis breathed. “I hate that you let me fuck you how I want and I hate that it's so fun and I hate... I hate that I... I'm...”

Her breath catching in her throat, Revlis's eyelids fluttered again as she looked down at Vent. She bit her lip and whined as her entire body shuddered in orgasm. In response, Vent winced and grunted, and Revlis felt his hot lust erupt within her once more, fueling the glow of her womb tattoo. Squeezing her breast tenderly, Revlis drew in shaky breaths as she struggled to keep herself upright. Her fingers tingled, her legs twitched, and her tail wiggled snake-like in her ecstasy.

But eventually, Vent's lust was spent, Revlis's twitches subsided, and the tiefling collapsed onto Vent's body. Her horned head nestled against Vent's shoulder, his arousal shrinking within Revlis's pussy, the two laid in the aftermath of their lovemaking while the rain continued to fall in sheets against the windows. Revlis would gingerly stroke her legs against Vent's or shift her breasts against his chest, eager for the slightest trace of sensation from his body. The only sounds were their gentle breaths and the rain, and for a time the two drifted between sleep and wakefulness for what felt like hours.

Neither could tell who “woke up” first; Revlis found herself laying against Vent's chest, slowly tracing the scratches against him. Vent found himself with an arm around Revlis's belly, gently rubbing his thumb against the skin of her wing.

Eventually, after a distant boom of thunder, Revlis asked in a small voice, “Are you dead, Vent?”

“No, I'm still alive,” he rumbled.

Revlis fumed. “Now I have to wait until you fall asleep so I can kill you,” she sighed.

Vent adjusted his arm around Revlis, and held her closer. “You think my soul will get you something nice?” he asked.

“Your soul is too pathetic for Babylon,” Revlis breathed. She huddled closer to Vent's chest, and kissed a scratch on him. “I'll kill you and take your soul for myself. Maybe I'll put it into a cute little bottle, and you'll have to spend the rest of eternity in a little necklace. I bet it'll be so pretty, a shiny little soul in a jar...”

“Yeah, that sounds cute,” Vent smiled. He leaned down and kissed the top of Revlis's head, narrowly avoiding her flaming horns.

“Maybe if you're a good little soul-slave... I'll take you out of the jar and let you play in my hands a little,” Revlis said. “And if you're  _ really _ good, I'll hug you against my breasts really tight and you'll get to imagine you can kiss them again... but you  _ won't _ , 'cause you're just a soul...”

Vent softly hugged Revlis. “What do souls look like?” he asked. “Nobody on Earth can really do soul magic.”

“When Babylon took the samurai's soul, it looked like a little ball of light,” Revlis breathed. She held a hand up, as if she were holding a little orb. “He said her soul was a good one—not like  _ yours _ .”

Vent nodded. “Taking my soul might make Silver sad, though,” he said. Revlis groaned in response. “Maybe I'll let her have you,” she said. “Does Silver like shinies?”

“Every bit as much as you do.”

“Mmm... now I don't know if I want to share mine with her...”

“So, is it official?” Vent asked. “I'm yours now?”

“Until I'm bored with you,” Revlis sniffed. “You'll wake up and I'll be gone and you'll  _ ne-e-ever _ see me again.”

“That's good,” Vent said. “I'll miss you a lot. But I like that you're free. It's what you were meant to be. Nothing and nobody can ever chain you down.”

Revlis laid still for a moment, her finger drawing a line up the center of Vent's chest. “How's the burn on your hand?” she asked.

Vent lifted his hand to his face. “Hm,” he said. “It doesn't hurt anymore.”

“Let me see.”

Vent held his hand to Revlis's face. The burn on his finger looked like it had started to heal—slowly. Shooting Vent a conspiratory glance, she grasped his hand and kissed his wounded finger. Then she held Vent's hand to her cheek, and kept it there. His soft palm was warm against her cheek.

“You said Silver plays as me sometimes,” Revlis said. “Will you keep watching?”

“Of course,” Vent answered.

“Even if I kill lots of people?”

“Even then.”

“Do you promise you'll be happy if I kill Lassader?” Revlis asked.

“I will pop the  _ biggest _ of bottles once you kill Lassader Brone,” Vent said.

Revlis hummed in response, and settled against Vent. She wrapped her wings around them both, and coiled her tail around his leg. Her bladed tip was safely tucked away from Vent's skin. Vent could feel Revlis's breathing slow, and gently leaned close to her ears.

“Hey, Revlis?” he asked. The tiefling hummed again in answer. “I was wrong,” Vent continued. “The best part of apologizing wasn't the part I was holding in my hand on the bus.”

“What is the best part?” Revlis breathed.

Vent gingerly squeezed Revlis closer to him, soaking in the warmth of her body. The smell of the cherry blossoms in her hair surrounded him.

“This is,” Vent said. Revlis could only grumble a half-hearted response. He felt Revlis's tail unwrap itself from his leg as it snaked around his arm, settling it around Revlis's breasts. Once again, Revlis glanced up at Vent, as if daring him to remove his hands from where she placed them. Then she wrapped her tail around the two of them, still taking care to keep her stinger out of the way.

The two laid still, the rain lulling them both to sleep. Just before Vent closed his eyes for the last time, he kissed the top of Revlis's head a second time.

“You're my favorite, Revvy,” he whispered.

Quietly, Revlis answered with a playful, “I hate you, Vent.”

When Revlis awoke, it was either late at night or early in the morning. The rain had stopped, but the room was cold. Finding herself still clinging to Vent, she gently let go of him and wrapped her wings around herself as she stood from his bed. Her tattoo had stopped glowing, but it still echoed with a comfortable warmth that matched the dull tingling throughout her skin. She didn't know why, but she felt the scent of cherry blossoms fill the room.

Vent was still asleep. Amusingly, he was also completely naked as he lay on his back. As he slept his arms twitched, his fingers grasping at something that wasn't there. Revlis frowned for a moment, and quickly checked the room before settling her eyes on a large stuffed shark that had fallen to the floor. Wondering if there was more Triton blood in Vent than he knew of, she summoned her magic hand to dangle the toy over Vent and gently drop it in his waiting arms, where they curled around it and gently held it to his chest.

Revlis blushed, in spite of herself.

Shaking the heat from her face, Revlis caught sight of one of Vent's bared nipples. She frowned for a moment as she snaked her bladed tail over his chest, pointing the tip at his nipple. She puzzled over whether to thrust the stinger home... then smiled, and flicked her tail away.

“I scratched you enough,” she whispered. “I suppose it's my fault for not scratching a nipple off while I was at it.”

Revlis giggled as she dangled her bladed tip over Vent's face, wiggling it just over his nose. “You'd be so easy to kill now, it's almost cute,” she smiled. “But I  _ suppose _ that lovely ensemble you helped me steal  _ is _ quite flattering on my chest. I'll let you off... for now.”

She leaned over the sleeping man, her lips just above his face. “If I hear you make Silver or any other girl cry, I  _ will _ come back. And if I have to come for your soul, I'll make you jealous of Lassader's fate.”

As Vent sighed in his sleep, Revlis smiled and leaned in closer to his ear.

“ _ Don't make me kiss you, you persnickety little fool _ ,” she whispered.

“Let me in!  _ Let me in! _ ”

Revlis jumped as a tiny voice called out from somewhere in the room. Her eyes darting around her, they held upon the mirror leaning against the far wall.

A woman was pressed up against it— _ inside _ the mirror.

“ _ Let me in _ !” she whined, tapping the glass.

Wrapping her wings tighter around herself, Revlis walked over to the mirror, and held her hand to the glass. Suddenly, the woman's fingers wrapped around hers, and a shower of cherry petals rained upon Revlis. When she stepped back, Silvervale stood before her, shaking her boots on the floor.

“Wow! It worked!” she sang. She checked her skirt and fussed with her blue-and-pink hair before looking up at Revlis. Her face erupted into a wide smile, and she threw her hands around the tiefling.

“ _ Revvy! You're here! You're so cuuuuute! _ ”

Revlis could only freeze as she was tightly hugged by Silver. When she finally pulled back, Revlis marveled at her. It was like looking into a mirror. Silver's face was just like hers—the same big, blue eyes, the same nose. The two were even the same height. As Revlis's eyes darted lower, she noted that Silver's chest was also a match for hers.

“I... suppose it's an honor to meet you, my creator,” Revlis stammered.

“Aw, you don't have to be so stiff, silly!” Silver beamed. “Oh my  _ god _ , you're as sexy as I imagined!”

“And you're as... pleasant as Vent said,” Revlis smiled.

“Wait, Vent?” Silver paused. “You mean one of my Diamonds? Is he here...?”

Revlis smiled awkwardly as Silver peered over Revlis's shoulder to see Vent's naked form, still clutching his stuffed shark. Silver's jaw dropped as she took in a deep breath for what was sure to be a joyous “ _ Oh my GOD _ ”--but Revlis quickly placed a finger against Silver's lips, silencing her.

“ _ Please _ ,” she whispered. “Don't wake him.”

Silver quietly squealed, flapping her hands and tapping her feet on the floor. “ _ You fucked Vent _ ! I can't believe you fucked one of my Diamonds!”

“I'm sorry...” Revlis said, shrugging apologetically. “He was trying to be nice, and I—”

“Did you take his soul?” Silver asked. “How many times did you do it?  _ Are you giving him to Babylon _ ?”

Revlis struggled to answer. She had expected Silver to be disappointed, or maybe even jealous—but instead, she beamed brightly, as if she was watching a child walk for the first time.

“I... didn't do a thing to harm him,” Revlis said.

“... He looks pretty scratched up,” Silver frowned. “He didn't make you mad, did he?”

Revlis blushed, and stared at her feet like a scolded child. “...He never told me to stop,” she said. “He's so persnickety, he just wanted to be nice...”

When Revlis lifted her face, she saw Silver beaming at her. Once again, Silver threw her arms around Revlis, and rubbed her cheeks against the wings covering Revlis's nudity. “I love you, Revvy!” she said.

Revlis, utterly at a loss, wrapped her tail around Silver. “... I love you, too,” she said. As Silver held her, Revlis felt itchy tears well up in her eyes.

When Silver pulled away, she clapped her hands on Revlis's shoulders. “Come on!” she said. “We need to get you back to Verum. I was so shocked when Vent sent me that tweet, but then Arcadum said that something funny happened at the Dreaming and I had to get Froot to help me find you...”

Revlis politely nodded, wondering who Froot and Arcadum were. When Silver finished, Revlis bit her lip, and took to getting ready to go home. She dressed herself and collected the new lingerie she had gotten, still abandoned in he living room where she had thrown it. When she got back to Vent's room, she found Silver bent over Vent, waving her hands over his face.

“I'm healing his scratches,” she said. “I know you guys had fun, but I think he'd appreciate his cock being all chewed up.”

“I did  _ not _ bite his cock,” Revlis sniffed.

Silver stuck her tongue out as she finished healing Vent, and then walked over to the mirror. Revlis started, but stopped to glance at Vent's sleeping form. Shooting Silver a cautious look, Revlis reached up to her horns and pulled a cherry blossom from one of her vines. She gently laid it on the pillow, next to Vent's face. Then, she turned to face Silver.

“Ready to go?” she asked.

Revlis nodded, before something glittering on Vent's wardrobe caught her eye.

“... Wait a moment,” she said. She walked over and picked up the plastic jug of bottle caps that sat there, and turned to face Silver again.

“Vent said I could have these,” she said. “He said he was very happy he could give me these shiny things and that I didn't have to share.”

Silver smiled knowingly, and giggled. Then, taking Revlis's hand, she waved her hand over the mirror. The glass rippled, and the two walked through. The morning light was just breaking into Vent's room as the scent of cherry blossoms faded.

When The Thirsty Ones got bored, they made their own fun.

Today, like many other days, they hovered over the suspicious hole in the Lord of Blades' cavern. Terryn, pants long since discarded, kicked her legs as she sat on the rim.

“... I said I was sorry for asking you to be thrown in,” she said.

“Water under the bridge,” Revlis said. She sat at the far end, near a curious little rock at the opening of the hole. Umi, awake for a change, laid with her head in Revlis's lap as the tiefling admired a bottle cap in her fingers—one of many that she had brought with her from that other curious world.

“Umi, dear,” Revlis started. “Do you know if other people in other worlds speak Aquan?”

“How would I know?” Umi squeaked. “I barely know about dry land!”

Revlis shrugged as she continued to admire the bottle cap. It was a delightful cherry red, with a white stripe curving through the middle. Frowning in curiosity, she asked,

“Umi, what does 'preciosa' mean?”

“Oh, that means 'precious',” she said. “Why do you ask?”

Revlis sniffed, and slid the cap into her cleavage. “No reason,” she said. “But you're certainly a precious little fish!”

Revlis and Umi giggled as the two hugged in the cave. And for a brief moment, The Thirsty Ones weren't  _ quite _ as bored.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet with Silvervale and she had me write this story, after having finished the previous Revlis story. Thanks to YnonImai for the amazing art!


End file.
